DEUDA DE VIDA
by Yankeegomera
Summary: Harry tiene dos Deudas de Vida no saldadas, y una persona inesperada interrumpe su boda para reclamarle al respecto. ¿Podrá Harry pagar el precio que le piden? ¿Porque todo le pasa simpre a él? Slash D/H
1. Chapter 1

da de vida

Cap 1. Boda en Hogwarts

Apenas faltaba un mes para que cumpliera veintiún años y Harry sonreía bajo la suave brisa del lago. Ginny caminaba hacia él, vestida con su túnica marfileña de novia, avanzando entre sus amigos del brazo de su orgulloso padre, en aquella hermosa mañana de principios de verano en los jardines de Hogwarts.

Habían pasado ya tres largos años desde el final de la cruenta guerra y la amargura y el dolor había cedido en parte. La lucha se había cobrado muchas vidas, rompiendo familias en ambos bandos, pero finalmente, tras dedicar todo el tiempo libre de su sexto curso a un entrenamiento brutal y despiadado, espoleado por el dolor de la pérdida de Sirius, el Griffindor estuvo finalmente preparado para enfrentarse a Voldemort. Muchos habían caído en los interminables enfrentamientos, incluido Dumbledore, pero cuando la batalla final se desencadenó, las pérdidas de Remus, Tonks, Colins y Fred rompieron demasiado profundamente el ánimo del joven. Harry nunca olvidaría a los que habían caído, pero ahora, podía continuar con su vida.

Harry acababa de terminar sus dos últimos curso de Hogwarts, que había reabierto sus puertas tras un parón forzoso de un año, al finalizar la batalla. Habían admitido su solicitud para iniciar sus estudios como Auror, junto con la de Ron, tras aprobar el durísimo examen de ingreso, aunque el moreno no estaba totalmente seguro al respecto de seguir queriendo ejercer esa profesión. Ya había tenido suficientes batallas y muertes para toda una vida, pero la sombra de su padre aun era muy pesada como para apartarla de sí.

Pese a que Ginny y él no habían tenido un noviazgo muy largo, y fundamentalmente sostenido correspondencia; ni muy apasionado tampoco, ya que Harry encontraba perturbadora la idea de que Ron o cualquier otro Weasley le recriminasen por ello y las visitas del moreno a la Madriguera no eran el mejor marco para encuentros románticos. Todos le decían que era lo correcto y Harry se había dejado llevar dócilmente, sucumbiendo al entusiasmo de la joven pelirroja. Cuando el oficial del Ministerio, un hombre algo calvo y de mediana edad, alzó la voz, el Griffindor le escuchó formular entre ensoñaciones la pregunta de rigor antes de que ambos pronunciasen sus votos:

¿Hay entre los presentes alguien que tenga algo que objetar a esta unión?

Yo objeto.

Todas las miradas se volvieron y contemplaron a Narcisa Malfoy, acompañada de su hijo Draco, los dos impecablemente vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza. Ginny les dedicó una mirada rabiosa, y el moreno frunció el entrecejo, luchando para no perder la calma. No iba a permitir que le arruinaran su propia boda, eso estaba claro.

Con aire majestuoso, la altiva bruja se deslizó cadenciosa entre los murmullos crecientes de los invitados, seguida de Draco, que tenía un aspecto demasiado pálido incluso para un Malfoy, como si estuviese algo enfermo, más macilento incluso que días atrás, cuando realizaron los últimos exámenes. Su pelo, antaño rígidamente engominado, ahora caía hasta media espalda en una melena casi digna de una veela, recogida en una pulcra coleta atada flojamente por una sencilla cinta de seda negra. El Griffindor sintió una mínima punzada de preocupación por su ahora ya ex compañero de colegio. Después de todo, tener al patriarca de la familia en Azkaban durante los últimos años, aunque fuese en régimen de mínima seguridad, debía de ser muy duro para él.

Yo objeto.

Repitió la dama con voz sedosa y calmada, alzando la barbilla en gesto desafiante, mientras sus ojos azules se enfrentaban a los verdes del muchacho, como buscando en ellos algún signo de reconocimiento.

El Griffindor solo le devolvió una mirada de enojo contenido, mientras sus músculos faciales se tensaban levemente bajo la piel suavemente bronceada y recién afeitada. Harry era ya todo un hombre, y a punto de cumplir los veintiún años el próximo julio, se alzaba, atlético y fuerte, desde su metro ochenta, vestido simplemente con la túnica rojo sangre con ribetes y forro dorado de la Orden del Fénix, muy similar al uniforme de quidittch de Griffindor, pero con la silueta un fénix estilizado grabado en oro en la espalda.

La mujer estudió intensamente el rostro juvenil, que había madurado en los últimos años, perdiendo definitivamente la dulzura de la niñez, ganando masculinidad y fuerza. El pelo, negro azabache y más largo que nunca, alcanzaba los hombros del joven en una melena corta y desorganizada, con los mechones frontales recogidos precariamente tras las orejas y un largo flequillo desordenado y rebelde ocultando su distintiva cicatriz. Las gafas habían desaparecido, al menos temporalmente, y los ojos, más expresivos y brillantes que nunca, no parecían ocultar nada salvo desconcierto y enfado genuinos.

Alzando imperceptiblemente una ceja, ya que no esperaba esto, la bruja musitó suavemente aproximándose al estrado adornado de flores erigido cerca del sauce boxeador.

Objeto en nombre de mi único hijo Lord Draco Lucien Black Malfoy, ya que hay una deuda de vida pendiente entre él y Lord Harry James Evans Potter. Solicito que se fije la forma de cancelación de la misma inmediatamente.

Los murmullos entre los asistentes se intensificaron, y con un gesto de incredulidad, el moreno se giró hacia Draco, contemplándole atentamente. Ginny tiró suavemente de su túnica susurrando algo, pero el moreno se desasió bruscamente de su agarre, ignorando su voz y las miradas preocupadas de Arthur y Molly que se aproximaban a ellos con rapidez.

Con la mirada ahora llena de furia, el moreno bajó el escalón de la plataforma que le separaba de Draco, y el rubio le miró a los ojos verdes, los grises serios y apagados, tal vez angustiados, en un rostro casi inexpresivo. Harry agitó la cabeza y escupió entre dientes.

¿Interrumpes mi boda… POR ESTO?! ¡No quiero nada tuyo Malfoy! ¿Me has oído? NADA!!!

Draco retrocedió casi como si le hubieran golpeado físicamente y trastabilló, palideciendo aun más, con gesto de dolor. Exclamaciones y gritos ahogados se alzaron entre los magos asistentes y Arthur exclamó:

Harry no! ¡No!

¿Está seguro de sus palabras Lord Potter?

Preguntó a sus espaldas con voz helada Narcisa, y sin girarse a mirarla siquiera, el moreno gritó enfurecido:

¡SI!

Draco se desmayó súbitamente ante su exclamación, como herido por un rayo, los ojos repentinamente en blanco, y aunque el joven Griffindor estaba furioso, sus reflejos le hicieron saltar hacia adelante y sujetarle para evitar el impacto contra el suelo. Aun sobresaltado y sosteniendo a un desmadejado y totalmente desvanecido rubio entre los brazos, el moreno escucho la imponente voz de Narcisa, ganando volumen a sus espaldas y se giró, mientras el pandemónium estallaba a su alrededor.

Reclamo que la deuda de vida que Lord Harry James Evans Potter tiene conmigo sea saldada inmediatamente.

Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron por encima del cuerpo de inerte de Draco, mientras Harry notaba el cosquilleo de la magia de Narcisa enroscarse más y más en torno a su cuerpo, la bruja exclamó:

Daré por saldada la deuda cuando el primer hijo varón y la primera hija de Lord Harry James Evans Potter sean entregados a mi hijo Draco y adoptados en sangre y magia como los futuros herederos de la casa Malfoy!

¿QUE?! ¡NO!!

Exclamó el Griffindor mientras aun sujetaba el cuerpo inconsciente entre sus brazos y la presión de la magia extraña se hundía cada vez más en torno a sus sienes. Durante un breve rato, a su alrededor todo fueron lágrimas y gritos incomprensibles para él, hasta que la voz de Arthur se alzó sobre las demás.

¡BASTA! ¡Basta ya, he dicho!

El silencio fue imponiéndose poco a poco, aunque algunos sollozos de Molly y algunas otras brujas aun eran audibles. Harry no lograba encontrarle sentido a todo aquello, y deseaba sobre todas las cosas en ese momento, cancelar la boda y estar a solas para dar rienda suelta a su enojo y aplacar el colosal dolor de cabeza que estaba empezando a sufrir. Su propia magia estaba descontrolándose, y el aire se agitó a su alrededor, enfriando el ambiente veraniego. Ajustándose las gafas sobre la nariz, el pelirrojo y maduro mago le ayudó a dejar al Slytherin sobre un banco, ya que el joven no parecía volver de su desmayo y Harry aun le sujetaba entre sus brazos, recostándole contra su pecho.

Narcisa le acarició la frente por un instante, apartando un mechón de pelo casi blanco y luego se giró hacia el moreno que la miraba sin comprender.

Narcisa, tienes que ser razonable. No puedes pedirle eso al muchacho, también afecta a mi hija Ginny…

Murmuró el mago pelirrojo, intentando ser prudente.

Lo siento Mr. Weasley, pero mi decisión ya está tomada. Que busque otra bruja dispuesta a tener esos niños si es que su hija no quiere desprenderse de ellos. No es asunto mío con quien los engendra, después de todo.

Lady Malfoy ¿Cómo voy a darle a mis hijos?

Suplicó el moreno, empezando a pensar que acababa de cometer un tremendo error, notando el apremio de la deuda de vida oprimir sus sienes. Narcisa fue inflexible y seca, sus ojos duros y acerados, pero su voz dejó escapar un ligero matiz de posibilidades.

Lo lamento mucho Potter, pero es mi única opción de tener nietos. Serán hijos de Draco ante la ley. El…no se recuperará de esto nunca, al menos esos niños serán un aliciente para mantenerle durante un tiempo más con vida. Claro está, a menos que…

¿A menos que?

Pregunto esperanzado el Griffindor, aferrándose a la posibilidad como un naufrago a un tablón, mientras la magia giraba en torno a él, tratando de doblegar su voluntad.

Has declarado que su vida no vale nada. Y por lo tanto morirá lentamente de pena. Aunque podría considerar otra posibilidad… Solo si rectificas eso y vuelves a salvarle ahora… una opción que no te separaría de los niños.

Desesperado y sabiendo que nunca accedería a separarse de sus futuros hijos, aunque la posibilidad de tenerlos, parecía esfumarse a pasos agigantados, asintió en silencio, derramando amargas lágrimas mirando al suelo.

Haré lo que sea Narcisa. Lo que sea.

El moreno pensó fugazmente que acababan sus esperanzas de una vida de familia normal, pero la presión cedió, convirtiéndose en un suave toque. Su vida con Ginny, no se imaginaba como podía aceptar la muchacha todo aquello, pero algo tenía que hacer. Aunque acabase arrastrado ante los Malfoy, eso era preferible a tener que vivir lejos de sus hijos para siempre. Y tampoco deseaba ser responsable de la muerte de Draco, ya tenía bastantes sobre su conciencia para cargar con una más, no, no si podía evitarlo.

Sus pensamientos se convirtieron en palabras y susurró entrecortadamente:

Tampoco deseo que Draco muera.

La bruja se ablandó un poco y le tocó brevemente el hombro al muchacho, que alzó la mirada, desolado. Sus ojos verdes contemplaron el rostro serio de la dama y volaron brevemente con inquietud al cuerpo de Draco, que yacía aun desmayado a unos pasos de ellos.

No tenía idea… es culpa mía… No era mi intención lastimarle…

Una chispa insólita brilló en los ojos azules y la mujer murmuró:

¿Es eso cierto? ¿Nadie te había contado cómo funciona una deuda de vida Potter?

El muchacho denegó brevemente, y tragó saliva con la boca extrañamente amarga, sintiendo revolverse su estómago, aunque el vínculo de magia no estaba tan tirante como antes.

Pues básicamente crea un lazo entre los dos magos y usualmente el deudor siente la compulsión de compensar el favor. Y si el tomador reclama algo determinado, la presión se hace más concreta. La necesidad de equilibrar el lazo puede ser más o menos intensa, pero si lleva a estos extremos… entonces puede llegar a poner en peligro la vida del mago si no puede retribuir adecuadamente el vínculo. Y tú le has negado a Draco esa posibilidad.

Suspiró con aire pensativo y añadió en susurro muy bajo:

Ahora no puedes retractarte de lo que has dicho, Potter porque había verdadera intención y poder detrás de tus palabras, aunque tu propósito no fuese lastimarle. Y yo tampoco.

El moreno volvió a echar un vistazo angustiado a Draco y musitó sinceramente preocupado, ignorando las miradas y cuchicheos de sus amigos, e incluso a su novia que le miraba furiosa.

¿Está… bien?

Tartamudeó un poco y se sonrojó levemente antes de añadir:

¿Quiero decir, no deberíamos darnos prisa o hacer algo? Está…tan pálido…

Sorprendida, la bruja murmuró con una sombra de sonrisa en el rostro, apenas un leve rictus en la comisura de sus labios perfilados.

Ya veo…que eres sincero respecto a mi hijo. No te preocupes, solo esta desmayado por la impresión. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta eh…algo personal. ¿Le odias?

Denegando vigorosamente, el muchacho respondió alzando los ojos de esmeralda con la confusión y la preocupación ensombreciendo sus facciones, usualmente serenas.

No, por supuesto que no! No es que tengamos una relación cordial y amistosa tampoco, es más bien una competencia y últimamente, tolerancia mutua. Siempre le he admirado, en cierto modo, aunque suene confuso.

Con calma la dama le sostuvo la mirada.

Quiero que sepas bien lo que haces Harry, porque si aceptas esto, marcará tu vida para siempre, y tal vez quieras reconsiderar la otra propuesta.

El muchacho sonrió con tristeza, pero denegó levemente.

Siempre he deseado familia. No voy a renunciar de antemano a parte de ella Lady Narcisa.

La bruja suspiró, y le indicó que se sentara junto a Draco, cosa que el moreno hizo sin dudarlo un instante.

Está bien. La única manera de arreglar esto es sacrificando algo igualmente valioso a cambio de salvar la vida de mi hijo de nuevo. ¿Estarías dispuesto a mh…unirte a la casa Malfoy, Harry?

"Así que era eso" pensó el moreno. "Bueno, prefiero ser el criado de mis hijos que no volver a verles más que de lejos" Alzó los ojos con decisión y preguntó en un murmullo ahogado.

¿Y no tendría que separarme de mis hijos? ¿De ninguno? ¿Y sabrían que soy…su padre?

Narcisa asintió y murmuró:

Algo así. Pero me temo que para aceptar esa opción, esta boda no puede celebrarse, ni ahora ni nunca.

Aun con un nudo en la garganta, Harry miró a Ginny y a Arthur que le contemplaban, horrorizada la una y resignado el otro, con la respuesta ya claramente grabada en el rostro. La pelirroja le abofeteo furiosa y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras su madre corría tras ella, y el Griffindor murmuró masajeándose la enrojecida mejilla:

Creo que acabo de romper mi compromiso, así que... acepto.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa que a Harry no le gusto nada, la mujer murmuró:

No digas eso hasta saber a qué te comprometes Potter.

Alzándose de nuevo y mirando en torno a ella, a la multitud de magos y alumnos de los últimos cursos que les rodeaban a cierta distancia, la dama se alisó la túnica y volvió a mirar al Griffindor que se había levantado a su vez, y proclamó con formalidad en voz alta, acallando los murmullos.

Como dije antes, daré por saldada la deuda cuando el primer hijo varón y la primera hija de Lord Harry James Evans Potter sean herederos de la casa Malfoy. No obstante, si fuesen realmente hijos biológicos de mi hijo… también serian herederos de las casas Potter y Black, por supuesto.

El moreno tragó duramente saliva. Sabía que la preñez masculina era posible entre los magos, aunque infrecuente, y contempló con nuevos ojos a Draco, que seguía ajeno a todo el asunto, acostado sobre el banco. Sus ojos de esmeralda se dilataron de asombro, pero aceptó sin vacilar, asintiendo. El vínculo de magia entre Narcisa y él pareció desvanecerse convirtiéndose en un fantasmal roce en el fondo de su consciencia, y otra nueva sensación, en torno a su pecho, mucho mas cálida, la reemplazó casi totalmente, atrayéndole hacia el rubio. El Griffindor no tuvo duda de a quien le correspondería gestar, un embarazo así exige física y mágicamente mucho, y su mano acarició su abdomen, y por un momento, sus ojos brillaron con una danzarina luz casi juguetona.

Narcisa enarcó sutilmente una ceja, la mirada y el gesto del muchacho, aunque casi imperceptibles e inconscientes, no le habían pasado inadvertidas y se dijo que tal vez las cosas no fuesen tan malas después de todo. Su voz se hizo casi melódica cuando preguntó:

En aras a salvarle de nuevo y cancelar al mismo tiempo esta y la anterior deuda de vida… ¿Se casaría con mi hijo Draco, Lord Potter?

Los ojos verdes relucieron llameantes de incomprensión por un instante y la boca del joven se abrió y se cerró sin encontrar palabras. Pero no por nada el chico era conocido por su temperamento Griffindor. Se sonrojó intensamente, y volvió a tener el aspecto de un adolescente aturdido por un momento mientras sus ojos se posaban en la inconsciente figura de nuevo. Sus ojos parpadearon furiosamente y por un minuto, todos pensaron que el joven se negaría, pero este exclamó ahogadamente con un hilo de voz casi inaudible:

Ay Merlín! Si…

Y cayó redondo al suelo, el calor expandiéndose súbitamente en su pecho y desplomándose mientras el infierno se desataba nuevamente a su alrededor.

Cap 2. Tomando una decisión.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, y además de ser consciente de un gran dolor en su sien derecha, se percató de que estaba mirando el familiar techo de la enfermería de Hogwarts.

"_Genial! Otra vez aquí. Decididamente, creo he batido el récord de la enfermería"_

Se removió y parpadeó, molesto, debido a la punzada y al escozor de sus ojos, y una figura entró en su campo visual.

¿Cómo te encuentras Harry?

Draco, que aun estaba pálido, y su cabello algo desordenado, ya que algunos mechones frontales habían escapado de la coleta en que lo sujetaba, se inclinó sobre él con aire preocupado.

Deseando quitarme estas malditas lentillas. _–"Y saber cómo demonios me he metido en este jodido embrollo" _

Masculló entre dientes el moreno, todo rastro de enojo perdido en el recuerdo, alzándose sobre un codo para mirar a su alrededor. La mesita de noche solo contenía una jarra con agua y un par de vasos, y con aire desconcertado el Griffindor se giró hacia el único ocupante de la sala en esos momentos.

¿No sabrás donde están mis gafas por casualidad?

Asintiendo, el rubio rebuscó en su propia túnica negra, y sacó un estuche conteniendo las gafas mientras musitaba en un susurro apagado.

Tienes irritados los ojos. Tal vez usar esas lentillas muggles no sea lo más apropiado si te causan ese efecto Harry.

Con una mirada de desconcierto, el moreno abrió los ojos y trató de extraerse una de las lentillas, sin mucho éxito. Gruñendo de frustración, volvió a intentarlo con el otro ojo, sin lograr más que enrojecérselos aun más.

¡Genial! ¡Ahora no puedo quitármelas!

Se frotó los ojos, empeorando la situación y las manos del rubio le contuvieron murmurando:

Te lastimarás si haces eso. ¿Me dejas intentarlo?

Con sorpresa, los ojos verdes estudiaron al joven, que parecía sinceramente preocupado. Era tan extraño verle demostrar alguna emoción, que Harry se sintió casi desconcertado. Un año de tregua y respeto mutuos había granjeado el aprecio a distancia del Griffindor, que no había intimado más con el Slytherin a causa de sus amigos. Curioso, dejó que su propia expresión delatase sus sentimientos encontrados y preguntó un poco enfurruñado:

¿Debería?

Con una expresión casi dolida, el rubio vaciló y sus ojos se llenaron de melancolía. Sus palabras brotaron con angustia, teñidas de emoción.

No soy quien debe decidir lo que debes o no hacer Harry. Pero nunca te lastimaría a propósito, puedo asegurártelo. Ni te mentiría tampoco. ¿Me crees si te digo que no tengo nada que ver en la decisión de mi madre?

El moreno asintió levemente. El sutil calor de su pecho reapareció por un instante, dejando tras él una sensación parecida a la del recuerdo de una caricia, sorprendiéndole interiormente. Una tenue sonrisa animó las facciones del Slytherin y este susurró de nuevo:

¿Quieres dejarme intentarlo?

¿Sabes lo que haces?

En silencio Draco conjuró un contenedor apropiado para las lentillas y los ojos de Harry lo contemplaron unos instantes antes de musitar mordiéndose el labio con inusitada timidez:

Sin magia, vale?

Se recostó sobre las almohadas y dejó que el rubio le abriese los parpados, aferrándose a las sábanas, demostrándole su confianza. Las yemas del joven atraparon la escurridiza lentilla al segundo intento y el otro ojo fue mucho más rápido. Harry se recoloco sus gafas con aire preocupado y observó atentamente al joven depositar las malditas lentillas en el estuche.

Suspiró, cabeceando con desconcierto y el sonido atrajo la atención de Draco que se giró hacia él, repentinamente interesado, los ojos brillantes por un instante.

Tenemos que hablar Draco. Esto es…

Viendo su expresión, el rubio murmuró con voz cansada y triste, aunque serena y firme.

No tienes por qué hacerlo. No puedo hacer que mi madre deshaga lo dicho, pero si asegurarte que tus…hijos serán tan tuyos como míos una vez que los nombre mis herederos. Nunca te separaría de ellos.

Abatió la cabeza levemente y prosiguió con voz cada vez más tenue.

Firmaré cuantos documentos quieras, Harry. Fija tú mismo el régimen de visita al que me das derecho. Eres libre, Harry, ve y cásate con Ginny.

El Griffindor permaneció en silencio e inmóvil largo rato, tanto que Draco decidió que su presencia no era bienvenida y comenzó a retroceder, los grises ojos llenos de pena.

¡Espera Draco!

Los ojos grises brillaron con un destello plateado, y el muchacho se detuvo, el corazón saltando en su pecho. Harry se había sentado en la cama y luchaba para desenredarse de las sábanas que le impedían levantarse.

Has dicho que no me mentirías, verdad?

Su ansiedad hizo que su magia desvaneciese las ofensivas ropas y libre al fin, el joven se alzó sobre sus piernas, mirándole con expectación mientras Draco asentía suavemente.

¿Por qué todo esto Draco?

Los ojos del Griffindor relucieron con un relámpago verde de curiosidad y su rostro reflejó emociones muy intensas, su voz vehemente y vibrante.

¿Por qué tu madre me propuso el matrimonio, cuando podría haberme humillado cómo quisiera?

El moreno avanzó un paso, agitando la cabeza y musitó en voz algo más suave y profunda, teñida de nostalgia y tan vez anhelos ocultos.

No lo entiendo, de veras que no. Sé que has cambiado y que ya no eres el mismo niño arrogante y engreído que me insultaba por los pasillos, pero tampoco eres mi amigo, aunque este último año ha sido muy… mmh, tranquilo.- "_¿Qué sientes por mi Draco?"_

El rubio tembló de pies a cabeza y sus ojos destellaron de nuevo con una mezcla de orgullo y dolor, viendo la pregunta no formulada en la expresión de Harry. Suspiró levemente y murmuró, quemando la última de sus naves.

Te respeto profundamente Harry. Eres…alguien muy especial para mí. -"_Y te amo. ¡Si me dejaras intentarlo, sería tan fácil simplemente amarte!"_.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y sus labios se curvaron en una enigmática semisonrisa. La promiscuidad y ambigüedad sexual era relativamente frecuentes entre los miembros de las familias más puristas, tal vez como resultado de los habituales matrimonios concertados entre ellos, dejando de lado los sentimientos reales de los contrayentes. Pero el Griffindor no percibió el matiz de velado afecto en sus palabras, demasiado agobiado todavía por los recientes sucesos.

"_El Príncipe de Hielo tiene un corazón bajo ese pecho. El respeto no es mala base para una relación, y Draco se ha ganado el mío en estos últimos meses."_

Cruzó los brazos ante el amplio pecho y alzó una ceja, remedando el gesto típico de Draco, que inclinó cortésmente la cabeza, añadiendo en un murmullo grave y suave:

Sería un gran honor para mí que aceptaras este matrimonio Harry, si eso te complace.

El moreno apreció la sinceridad en las palabras de Draco y la libertad que este le brindaba, una y otra vez. Sin embargo era un cambio tan radical en su vida… que dudó.

Digamos que quiero considerarlo un poco…¿Sería posible?

Draco sonrió dulcemente, iluminando su rostro con el gesto, y sorprendiendo al moreno.

Por supuesto Harry. Solo te pido una cosa. Ven a vivir conmigo mientras lo consideras, por favor.

Los ojos verdes se dilataron de sorpresa, y el joven se sonrojó intensamente, jadeando levemente al inspirar. No era desagrado ni rechazo lo que denotaba su expresión, sino una mezcla de curiosidad y tal vez cierto temor, y Draco se apresuró a clarificar sus intenciones:

Solo compartir unas vacaciones, para conocernos mejor, cada uno tendría un ala de la casa. Iríamos con mi madre, a un pequeño palacete de verano que tenemos en Francia, o si no quieres salir de Inglaterra, podemos ir a una casita que tenemos en Dover, al lado del mar...

Nada era fácil, pero la propuesta de Draco sonaba razonable, acorde con la idea de que aquel matrimonio era solo un compromiso, una especie de obligación para ambos. Después de todo, el Slytherin se había sincerado abiertamente con él, y darse mutuamente la posibilidad de conocerse mejor era la mejor opción en ese momento. Harry tendió su mano y murmuró con decisión:

Mis maletas ya estaban listas Draco. _–"Espero no arrepentirme después de esto"_

El rubio sonrió suavemente y sus ojos se iluminaron con un hermoso brillo plateado, mientras un rubor levísimo teñía sus mejillas. Un cosquilleo de la magia de Harry en torno a su pecho, algo suave y calmante le recordó que su propia deuda con el moreno no estaba saldada, pero a través del lazo mutuo que ahora compartían, sintió que, tal vez, lo que había hecho era después de todo lo correcto, a juzgar por cuan satisfecho se sentía el vínculo, más relajado de lo que había estado en meses. Asintió y murmuró dando un paso hacia Harry, ofreciéndole su mano extendida.

Mi madre no tiene por que saber nada de este mmh…acuerdo, Harry. Es mejor así.

Se estrecharon las manos brevemente y Draco recobró algo de su habitual seguridad. Sin dejar de caminar hacia la puerta de la enfermería, el joven preguntó curioso:

¿A dónde piensas ir ahora? No salimos de viaje hasta dentro de algo más de una semana …

Harry percibió la velada invitación y sonrió travieso, haciendo relucir sus ojos.

No lo había pensado, y no creo que me reciban muy bien en La Madriguera, al menos no de momento. ¿Sería mucha molestia…

¡Por supuesto que no! Mi madre estará encantada, y yo también, de tenerte como mi invitado.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron de entusiasmo y el muchacho murmuró una vez más con voz cargada de emoción:

Eres muy amable conmigo, mucho más de lo que merezco Harry, tan solo por darme esta oportunidad.

Harry le rozó levemente el hombro, llamando su atención y con la misma expresión sonriente murmuró, mientras le envolvía suavemente entre sus brazos, en un tímido abrazo. Los dos sintieron como la magia de la deuda de vida llameaba por un instante antes de desvanecerse, dejándoles extrañamente calmados, mientras el moreno susurraba:

En absoluto Draco. _–"Si estoy a punto de entregarte mi vida, es porque la tuya realmente lo vale"_

Cap 3. Dos hermanas y un destino.

Narcisa se mostro extasiada ante la idea de que Harry les acompañase de inmediato a Malfoy Manor, y aunque Hermione, la única de sus amigos que pareció decidirse a acercarse a él, le expresó su preocupación por tan repentina decisión, Harry se mantuvo firme.

Vamos Mione, después de todo no es el fin del mundo!

Pero Harry! Se trata de matrimonio! Y eso implica - la muchacha se sonrojo intensamente y murmuró: - intimidad, y ya sabes, mmh …sexo.

Riéndose muy bajito, el moreno murmuro:

No, no creo que sea así necesariamente. Se trata de un matrimonio solo de forma, de conveniencia, después de todo, aunque esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones ahora mismo.

Su rostro se torno un tanto más serio al añadir en un susurro:

Sinceramente, sobrevivir entre los Malfoy me parece más acuciante de momento.

La castaña musitó angustiada, con ojos llenos de dudas:

Harry, prométeme que si no te encuentras a gusto, nos avisarás de inmediato.

Lo prometo.

Hermione le conocía demasiado bien para tragarse su rápida aceptación, así que tras darle un breve abrazo de despedida, los ojos llorosos, le contempló mientras desaparecía en el interior de la limousine de los Malfoy.

El camino de regreso a Malfoy Manor fue relativamente largo y dio lugar a una singular conversación entre los ocupantes del vehículo, que se deslizó veloz como el autobús noctambulo por entre el trafico muggle, pero con muchísima más delicadeza. Ofreciendo a su invitado una bandeja de sándwiches y un zumo de calabaza, la bruja le contempló con curiosidad y abrió las hostilidades.

Espero que no te moleste que haya omitido el tratamiento antes, pero me pareció oportuno, dadas las circunstancias.

El muchacho asintió, sentado frente a la dama y a su hijo, sintiéndose claramente examinado por ambos.

Potter o Harry está bien, si a Ud no le importa.

Puedes llamarme Narcisa en privado, pero recuerda el adecuado tratamiento en público, Harry.

Guardando silencio, el moreno se removió inquieto y tras un tenso rato, incapaz de aguantar las miradas de ambos, giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla, intentando contemplar el paisaje. El borroso panorama pronto le mareo y se vio forzado a mirarles de nuevo, aunque esta vez, el rostro de Narcisa estaba más distendido, y la mujer tomaba un sorbo de lo que parecía una copa de champagne. Draco sonreía imperceptiblemente, pero sus ojos relucían con un destello de emoción contenida, y aunque su postura era perfectamente correcta y elegante, algo le dijo al moreno que el joven estaba reprimiendo el deseo de hacer alguna diablura.

Buscando algo para romper la tensión, el Griffindor hizo una pregunta, una que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacia tiempo:

El año pasado, mientras Hogwarts estuvo cerrado, creo que fuiste a Beauxbatrons, no?¿Que tal te fue?

Contemplándole con serenidad, y mientras su madre tomaba un sorbo tal vez demasiado largo murmuró:

No demasiado mal, fue… interesante, teniendo en cuenta que es una escuela con un alumnado mayoritamente femenino, salvo contadas excepciones.

Harry se ruborizó, azorado por las implicaciones pero antes de que su mente procesara totalmente la frase, el rubio añadió algo más:

Creí que lo peor sería convencer a Madame Maxim de dejarme asistir, pero al final, esa fue la parte fácil. En cuanto el claustro me examinó, decidieron que reunía los requisitos y me aceptaron.

Picado en su curiosidad, el moreno enarcó una ceja y preguntó vivamente interesado.

¿Qué requisitos Draco?

Uno de los criterios de admisión es ser veela, semiveela o cualquier otro híbrido mágico humaniforme.

Harry tragó saliva audiblemente, los ojos dilatados de estupor, la boca entreabierta ante el alcance de lo que acababa de oír. Draco esbozó un guiño y añadió:

Tranquilo, en mi caso, aunque en la familia hay ascendencia veela, no tengo suficientes genes activos para ser considerado semiveela, Harry.

Sonriendo y mientras Harry recuperaba un tanto la calma y los latidos de su corazón se regularizaban, ya que por un momento había entrado en shock, el rubio murmuró con tono más ligero.

El otro, es que aunque seas totalmente humano, debes aceptar plenamente las normas de conducta de la escuela, fundamentalmente elaboradas para las veelas y criaturas similares.

Dejando relucir sus ojos por un instante, esperó hasta que el moreno tomó un nuevo sorbo y añadió con aire dolido:

Son muy pocos los humanos que asisten a la escuela, y el influjo de la atracción que despliegan los otros es ciertamente sofocante. Me sometieron a un hechizo de restricción… mhh… sexual, para evitar que interfiriera con las parejas de otras criaturas.

Harry se atragantó súbitamente con su zumo y comenzó a toser, los ojos llorosos, mientras el Slytherin añadía haciendo un mohín de disgusto:

Es algo cruel, no elimina totalmente el deseo, pero impide… satisfacerlo… incluso a solas.

El sonrojo del Griffindor hizo parecer su rostro una prolongación de su túnica, y el joven se encontró de repente muy, muy sofocado, cuando el rubio añadió:

Compartía sala de estudio y baño con tres chicas, dos semiveelas y una mediosirena, y aunque cada uno tenía su propio dormitorio, era muy duro verlas con sus parejas.

La muda pregunta del moreno, reflejada en sus ojos verdes hizoque el rubio sonriera, haciendo chispear sus ojos. Al parecer, Harry aun no se había percatado de un detalle, ciertamente muy importante.

Soy gay, Harry. Total y absolutamente gay. Este compromiso es de mi agrado y me hace feliz.

Las cejas de Narcisa se fruncieron levemente y su sonrisa se hizo calculadora.

Es una manera legal de romper el contrato de compromiso que su padre firmó apenas nacer, destinándolo a Pansy Parkinson, sin posibles quejas ni reclamaciones. ¿No creerías que iba a lanzar a Draco a un matrimonio que le desagradara hasta tal extremo, verdad?

Harry enmudeció, contemplando con ojos asombrados a ambos Slytherins. Tal cantidad de intrigas y enredos superaban su juicio, pero aunque los ojos celestes de Narcisa no revelaban emoción alguna, salvo orgullo y satisfacción, los de Draco contaban otra historia diferente.

Los grises espejos le miraban con respeto, con admiración y en aquel momento, rogaba calladamente su comprensión, prometiendo toda clase de respuestas para más tarde. El muchacho guardó silencio, pero su sonrojo y turbación aumentaron.

_"Tal vez, después de todo, Hemione si tenía razón"_

La confusión y la duda se reflejaron en sus rasgos, y aunque el joven había apartado de nuevo la vista y Narcisa se mantenía ocupada a sí misma en una revista, Draco si notó su creciente malestar, tan bien escondido, que el joven ni siquiera estuvo seguro de que su madre lo hubiera notado o reconocido el origen del mismo. Para cuando llegaron a Malfoy Manor, el Griffindor estaba tan tenso, que reaccionó bruscamente cuando Draco le rozó, abriéndole paso para indicarle el camino a sus habitaciones.

El rubio murmuró una disculpa y una vez que le abrió la puerta de su nuevo dormitorio, le dejó a solas, indicándole que la cena se servía en poco más de una hora y que vendría a buscarle un rato antes.

Las habitaciones eran magnificas, decoradas con elegancia y constaban de un saloncito con una amplia mesa para leer, trabajar o estudiar, cómodos sofás y sillones de cuero tostado; un dormitorio con una gran cama adoselada, vestida en sedas y damascos, de colores dorado y azul, con un vestidor dentro del mismo, y un gran baño de mármol blanco, lleno de toda clase de lujos.

Pero el moreno no se fijó en nada de eso y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre un gran diván de piel vuelta color avellana frente a la chimenea de mármol del dormitorio. Se sentía defraudado, utilizado y engañado. Había accedido a casarse con Draco, si, pero ahora le parecía haber caído de cabeza en una especie de trampa muy elaborada. Poco a poco, las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos y entre sollozos ahogados, el joven acabó adormilándose, confuso y triste.

Mucho más tarde, unos dedos rozando su cabello le despertaron y el moreno se incorporó sobresaltado. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, la cara aun con los surcos provocados por el llanto y ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, así que su túnica estaba arrugada y desarreglada por completo, al igual que su pelo. En la penumbra de la habitación vislumbró la cabellera casi blanca de Draco y exhaló un gemido de angustia, tensándose y alejándose del gentil toque.

Soy yo, Harry. Te quedaste dormido y no quise despertarte antes, así que te he traído un vaso de leche caliente y unos sándwiches, por si tenías hambre.

El Slytherin parecía sincero y por un momento Harry estuvo a punto de darle las gracias, pero entonces recordó en qué situación se encontraba y se contuvo, mirándole a los ojos, su pecho contrayéndose en un nudo angustioso. Su aspecto totalmente defraudado hizo que el rubio se sentara en el extremo del diván y murmura apesadumbrado:

Lo siento. Creí…que lo sabías, y que entendiste lo que te dije en el hospital. Cuando te dije que eras especial… es porque siempre he deseado tener la oportunidad de estar contigo. Entiendo que…no es tu caso, y valoro aun más por eso esta oportunidad, pero como te dije, eres libre.

Suspiró y musitó, sacando de su bolsillo un legajo de pergaminos arrugados y manoseados, depositándolos en el cuero del diván, entre ellos.

Si te tomas la molestia de leer estas páginas, veras que no tienes nada que temer de mí, pero si aun así no vas a ser feliz, cásate conmigo mañana y márchate de aquí, vete y vive tu vida como quieras, nunca más interferiré en ella, lo prometo.

El Griffindor le contempló, y la sinceridad que emanaba de Draco era tan grande, que a su pesar, se encontró tomando los papeles entre las manos, aunque murmuró con voz cansada:

Quisiera estar solo, si no te importa Draco.

Levantándose, el rubio asintió susurrando con afecto y desesperanza a la vez:

Tenerte aquí, aunque solo sea por esta noche, me hace muy feliz Harry. No lo olvides, por favor.

Dedicándole una mirada cariñosa y llena de afecto, el joven se marchó en silencio y Harry se quedó de nuevo a solas. Ojeó brevemente los pergaminos, atados con una lazada de una cinta de seda que los atravesaba, y le llamó la atención el titulo inscrito en la primera página tras la portada en blanco: Clausulas privadas de alcoba de Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy .

Curioso, comenzó a leer y encontró que Draco describía de su puño y letra, todo lo que su consorte estaba autorizado a hacer con él en materia de sexo, después de que se concertara que ninguno de ambos contrayentes podía tener hijos fuera del matrimonio, y de que Draco asegurara guardar estricta fidelidad dentro del matrimonio.

Las detalladas descripciones le hicieron sonrojar, ya que describían explícitamente toda clase de sexo entre dos varones. Abochornado, y ciertamente sofocado, el joven se preguntó como Draco pretendía que se sintiera seguro con aquello, y avanzó ojeando las páginas sin leerlas realmente hacia el final del documento, buscando algo más. En otro epígrafe, finalmente, encontró la respuesta. Si bien Draco aceptaba someterse a casi cualquier cosa, a juzgar por las numerosas páginas, solo demandaba tres de su cónyuge:

Compartir habitaciones, aunque a elección de su pareja quedaba si compartían dormitorio y lecho o no.

Aceptar besos y abrazos por parte de Draco, tanto en público como en privado.

Nunca serle infiel con otro hombre, no tener una amante fija, nunca pasar la noche con ellas ni traerlas al hogar y ser sincero y contarle siempre sus infidelidades.

Sin embargo, aun más llamativo fue ver la fecha de los documentos. Las últimas clausulas estaban fechadas más de un año atrás, mientras el rubio aun estaba en Beauxbatons. Sonriendo a su pesar, Harry supuso que las sistemáticas descripciones iniciales habían sido una válvula de escape para la frustración de Draco.

_"¿Porque dar tanta libertad a su pareja y reservarse tan poca?¿Por qué aceptar ser poco más que un mera diversión en manos de otro?"_

Pensó el moreno, ojeando la última pagina, que parecía ser una nota añadida, una especie de carta, tan solo fechada en la escuela, pero sin destinatario.

Beauxbatons

Sé que nunca estarás a mi alcance, que tarde o temprano tendré que afrontar un matrimonio que no deseo, por obligación, pero si alguna vez tengo el valor suficiente para decirte lo que me haces sentir, cuanto me atraes, quiero que sepas que hubiera preferido mil veces vivir de esta manera, quizás tan solo con tu mera compañía, tal vez un simple objeto de placer entre tus brazos.

Quizás este sea un extraño regalo, pero es cuanto puedo ofrecerte ahora, Harry. Firmaría esta clausula del contrato matrimonial sin dudarlo en este mismo instante. Si aparecieras en mi puerta en medio de la noche, te seguiría incluso bajo la tormenta sin dudarlo, feliz y alegre, aun que solo te tuviera por esa noche. Sería tu amante, sin dudas, sin reproches, sin pedir nunca nada, aceptando lo que quisieras ofrecerme.

Tal vez si un día la curiosidad te trae a mis brazos Harry, no quiero que pienses que rompo mis votos por ti, ya que nunca podré entregar a nadie lo que es tuyo desde hace ya mucho tiempo, amor mío.

Tuyo por siempre, Draco

La rúbrica del joven terminaba la extraña carta, y Harry releyó su contenido una y otra vez. Draco estaba enamorado de él, al parecer tanto como para decirle textualmente que sería feliz de ser su amante, aunque solo fuese para satisfacer la curiosidad del Griffindor.

El moreno releyó de nuevo las clausulas, esta vez completas, y encontró que Draco accedía incluso a transformarse temporalmente en chica, mediante pociones o hechizos, a ser golpeado, azotado, atado e inclusive a ser violado por él, siempre que no hubiese lesiones permanentes. El único límite establecido parecía ser no usar con él otros objetos aparte de látigos, cuerdas, cinturones, consoladores y algunos otros juguetes sexuales y no incluir a un tercero en el sexo, que podía ser casi cualquier cosa.

Era una sorpresa más para un día muy agitado, y dejando cuidadosamente a un lado los papeles en el cajón del escritorio, el joven se bebió en un par de tragos el vaso de leche, y se deslizó en la cama, francamente agotado y confundido, arrojando sus arrugadas ropas al suelo descuidadamente.

Sus sueños fueron tumultuosos y las vividas descripciones de Draco plagaron su descanso, haciéndolo demasiado tórrido. Harry se despertó muy temprano, pegajoso y húmedo como un adolescente y gimió, ahogando el sonido en la suave almohada. Desembarazándose de sus bóxers, y maldiciendo a su cuerpo por traicionarle de esa manera, se encaminó al baño, para aliviar la presión de su vejiga y eliminar los restos de semen y sudor que cubrían su cuerpo.

Apenas había terminado de orinar, después de arrojar la pringosa prenda que le cubría en una cesta, cuando un ruidito a sus espaldas le sobresaltó y se giró, completamente desnudo para enfrentarse al extraño, varita en mano. Un elfo, cubierto por dos manteles individuales anudados por las puntas, y sujetos por un cordón en torno a la cintura, a modo de toga, le contemplaba con ojos tímidos y retorciéndose las manos, se inclinó reverente ante él, murmurando:

Amo Harry, soy Beck, y estoy a su servicio personal. ¿Desea que le prepare el baño?

Asintiendo, el moreno disimuló su turbación, y el elfo chasqueo los dedos y la bañera comenzó a llenarse con sorprendente rapidez, desprendiendo nubes de vapor. Una loción fue vertida en el agua y el aroma de suaves flores y de hierba fresca se extendió por el baño. Suaves toallas, peines y cepillos fueron dispuestos a su alcance, así como zapatillas y un grueso albornoz y Harry entró en la bañera, recostándose en el agua ligeramente espumosa, notando como la poción limpiadora hacía su trabajo en su piel.

El elfo desapareció y los ojos verdes se cerraron, rememorando los acontecimientos del día anterior. Bien, había aceptado un compromiso de matrimonio con Draco, en aras a no tener que separarse de sus futuros hijos, y para salvarle la vida, pero no era eso lo que le perturbaba. Lo que más le inquietaba era la extraña sensación de liberación que experimentaba pese a todo. Era como si de repente fuese él mismo, después de mucho tiempo, y se dio cuenta de que realmente, las últimas decisiones de su vida no habían sido realmente suyas, sino de los que le rodeaban.

Acabó los estudios por Hermione y se preparó para ser Auror, por Ron. E iba a casarse con Ginny porque todos creían que debía hacerlo, pero ahora veía que no estaba realmente enamorado de la muchacha. No sentía dolor alguno por perderla como esposa, porque en realidad solo la valoraba como amiga. Lo que le molestaba era su incomprensión de sus propios sentimientos, y esperaba que tarde o temprano, la chica le perdonara.

Se sumergió bajo el agua, inmóvil y conteniendo la respiración hasta que sus pulmones gritaron y ardieron, para emerger una vez más.

Agitando la cabeza, el moreno, salió del agua y se envolvió en el albornoz, secándose el cabello. Al salir al dormitorio, encontró una túnica, pantalones y demás extendidas sobre la cama, de nuevo pulcramente hecha. Sonrió y se encaminó al escritorio, donde encontró pergamino, tinta y pluma.

Tras terminar la breve nota, chasqueó los dedos, y Beck apareció con un suave plop.

¿Podrías enviar esta nota, por favor? Es muy urgente Beck.

Por supuesto, amo Harry!

EL elfo se inclinó profundamente y desapareció de nuevo y Harry procedió a vestirse con calma. Releyó la carta de Draco y sonrió. El joven siempre le había provocado fuertes sensaciones y el Griffindor se preguntó a sí mismo, si podía llegar a corresponderle alguna vez. Sorprendentemente, el mero pensamiento era suficiente para despertar el interés de ciertas partes de su anatomía, y la sonrisa del moreno se ensancho.

"_Vaya, parece que al menos siento curiosidad. Tiene una imaginación…vívida. Y es muy…atractivo, a qué negarlo. Supongo que realmente no soy tan heterosexual como siempre he pretendido."_

Sentirse amado era algo que el joven deseaba y valoraba, no importaba de quien viniera ese amor, y en un rápido impulso, tomó otra pieza de pergamino y escribió unas letras apresuradas.

Me gustaría desayunar contigo, pero ¿No piensas venir a indicarme el camino?

Harry

Doblando cuidadosamente el pliego, le aplico un hechizo, y la pajarita de papel comenzó a aletear suavemente en su mano. Cuando abrió la puerta, se deslizó volando y desapareció de su vista, en busca de su destinatario.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando su puerta resonó bajo los nudillos del Slytherin y Harry uso la varita para abrir la puerta desde el dormitorio, cómodamente recostado en el diván, vestido, pero aun descalzo.

El rubor de las mejillas de Draco decía que había venido casi corriendo en su busca, y el brillo de sus ojos era intenso, expectante. Sus ojos revisaron al moreno de arriba abajo, notando el pelo recién lavado, los vaqueros desgastados y ajustados a sus muslos como una segunda piel y la camiseta negra, suficientemente ceñida como para definir su cuerpo, sin ser escandalosa. Un antebrazo moreno y fuerte, reposaba en el respaldo y el otro en su regazo, y los pies, desnudos, estaban sobre el canapé, atrayendo la mirada del rubio.

Harry…

Draco…

Murmuró el moreno, inclinando cortésmente la cabeza, con rostro serio, ocultando sus emociones. Los ojos grises se apartaron de sus pies y estudiaron su expresión y tras una leve duda, el joven preguntó con esperanza:

¿Lo leíste?

Lo siento Draco, estaba demasiado cansado. Más tarde, ahora no quiero pensar en eso, por favor.

Su rostro era formal, reservado y Harry tensó apenas los hombros, dando la sensación de ponerse a la defensiva ligeramente. Si había de ser Slytherin, el joven también sabía representar su papel.

Está bien Harry.

Concedió Draco, con derrota en la voz. Sus ojos relucieron con tristeza y susurró con pesar y un deje de súplica en la voz:

Pero, por favor, prométeme que los leerás, al menos la última página. No te pido sino eso Harry.

Harry fingió dudar, pero asintió, observando la autentica desesperación del muchacho. Estaba jugando con él, pero necesitaba verle sin la máscara de frialdad habitual. Draco había dejado a un lado toda reserva, y su sinceridad parecía plena, así como las miradas furtivas que estaba dedicando a ¿sus tobillos?

Mordisqueándose el labio, añadió, con aire tímido, mientras estiraba los pies casualmente, reacomodándose un poco.

Me tomado la libertad de enviar una carta. Necesito mmh… hablar con… alguien más de todo esto. Espero que no te importe.

En absoluto. Tan solo avísame, a mi madre no le gustan las visitas inesperadas, pero por lo demás, está bien.

Los ojos de plata habían vuelto a mirar furtivamente sus pies y un leve movimiento delató que el joven estaba disimulando una respiración algo agitada. Sonriendo interiormente, el moreno se levantó y caminó para buscar sus zapatos, sintiendo los ojos de Draco fijos en él. El muchacho no había preguntado la identidad del visitante, y eso le satisfacía mucho, ya que cumplía su promesa, dándole la libertad prometida.

El desayuno fue calmado y sosegado, solo ellos dos, y Harry se sorprendió de encontrar en la mesa una amplia selección de sus cosas favoritas. Estaba hambriento, pero se esforzó por guardar buenos modales, era algo que había aprendido a valorar por si mismo y aunque algunas veces todavía cometía errores, procuraba corregirse poco a poco.

Draco sonrió casi imperceptiblemente apreciando el gran cambio de Harry y su soltura, ya que el muchacho solo había dado un curso de etiqueta el último año, pero parecía suplirlo con una elegancia innata, no de la clase que Draco poseía, perfección absoluta, cincelada por la práctica, sino una que hacía parecer natural cualquier gesto que hiciera, una vez comprendidas las normas básicas.

Observándole aun más de cerca, el rubio llegó a una conclusión: Harry tenía la espontánea elegancia de un felino, y Draco reconoció que eso era algo que le agradaba, y que incluso despertaba en él la vieja competitividad. Sus ojos brillaron con un destello repentino y un sentimiento nuevo dio paso al anterior: la sensación de que Harry era suyo, aunque fuese por unas horas, y su pecho se expandió, al igual que su sonrisa.

El moreno apartó el plato, y se preguntó por la reacción que antes había exhibido Draco al ver sus pies desnudos. Se prometió investigar más a fondo el tema, pero de momento se centró en la brillante sonrisa que el joven exhibía. Parecía…feliz, contento al menos, y un ligero rubor animaba sus mejillas, dando viveza a su rostro. Como buen anfitrión, Draco le enseñó la disposición general de la mansión.

En la planta baja se encontraban los diversos salones de recepciones, varios comedores, salitas y despachos, conectados con un gran hall desde las puertas de entrada, donde se encontraban las escaleras principales, el acceso a las cocinas y las bodegas, situadas en el sótano. La primera planta estaba ocupada por dormitorios de invitados en el ala sur, y tenía un par de pequeños comedores y salitas en las zonas de las otras alas que no ocupaban los salones, de techos muy altos. Era la zona pública de la casa, donde se mantenían los encuentros formales, pero cualquiera que pretendiera subir las escaleras sin el expreso permiso del dueño de la mansión, se encontraría con que las mismas le devolvían una y otra vez al Hall.

A partir de ahí, se accedía realmente a la zona reservada a la familia. La tercera planta estaba ocupada por una enorme biblioteca, una sala de música, comedores privados como el que acababan de dejar y varias salas de entrenamiento y para usos diversos, gabinete de dibujo, sala de costura y cuartos de juegos. En la cuarta, dormitorios reservados a los parientes y finalmente, en la quinta, los dormitorios y habitaciones de la familia. Sobre esa planta, se alzaban dos más, casi en desuso, donde el joven apenas se aventuraba, un ático y diversas torres. Narcisa ocupaba unas habitaciones en el ala oeste, y tenía una pequeña biblioteca personal en ellas. Draco se alojaba en el ala este, como Harry, y se sonrojo al pasar frente a la puerta que daba paso a sus aposentos. El ala Norte era donde Lucius había tenido su alojamiento, ahora vacío desde hacía años.

El Griffindor curioseó el aspecto del salón de Draco. Era sencillo pero elegante, siendo el objeto central de la decoración, resaltando sobre las paredes color crema, una chimenea de piedra rojiza con el escudo de armas familiar bellamente labrado en relieve. Suaves cortinas color turquesa muy pálido tamizaban el sol, y los sofás de cuero color tabaco muy oscuro y los cojines de seda parecían cómodos, invitando a relajarse en ellos. Estantes con libros y diversos objetos llenaban una pared, junto a un bello escritorio neoclásico.

El rubio esperaba su reacción, pero Harry se mantuvo en silencio.

¿Quieres ver el resto?

El moreno vaciló fingidamente por un instante, pero acabó sonriendo y aceptando. Draco abrió las puertas dobles de acceso al dormitorio y murmuró:

Espero que te guste…

Aunque era más grande que el suyo, no fue el tamaño de la habitación lo que le llamó la atención. La cama, levantada sobre una plataforma, era toda una escultura, una verdadera obra de arte. Sus cuatro postes, aunque sin dosel, representaban los cuatro elementos, personificados cada uno por una figura humana, aunque el Griffindor hubiera tenido serios problemas a la hora de decidir si eran varones o mujeres.

Las cortinas y sábanas estaban realizadas en diversos tonos coordinados de azul y plata vieja, y el suelo estaba cubierto de múltiples alfombras, en tonos similares, mezclados con algunos toques de negro.

Un gran diván de terciopelo gris marengo frente a otra chimenea, de líneas mucho más sobrias, acompañado de un par de mesitas bajas, y una mesa para desayunos con una única silla frente a la ventana hablaban de soledad. Las puertas del lateral daban sin duda al vestidor y al baño, como en su propio dormitorio, pero el moreno las ignoró.

Es…hermoso Draco.

Sus palabras hicieron sonreír al Slytherin, y Harry se sentó en el diván. Draco le imitó y los dos se miraron en un silencio un tanto incomodo por un instante. Con un gesto tímido, el moreno murmuró:

¿Te importa que me quite los zapatos? Son nuevos y me hacen un poco de daño…

Tragando saliva casi imperceptiblemente el joven rubio musitó, levantándose.

Por supuesto, ponte cómodo, por favor.

Mientras Harry se descalzaba, el rubio se perdió en su vestidor y retornó con un par nuevo de zapatillas de punta rizada, casi unas babuchas orientales, de suave fieltro negro entre las manos. Levemente turbado, las ofreció al moreno que, alzó una ceja en muda pregunta.

Pensé que querrías unas… puedes quedártelas, tengo varios pares mas.

Señaló sus propios pies, ahora enfundados en unas babuchas similares, pero de piel vuelta color gris oscuro y con el talón cerrado, con una punta igualmente graciosa. Harry asintió y ante su asombro, Draco se arrodilló ante él y le calzó delicadamente los pies, sonrojándose deliciosamente al hacerlo, sus ojos revelando más emociones de las que su dueño deseaba, sin querer cruzarse con los suyos.

El rubio aun no había soltado su tobillo, tras calzarle la segunda zapatilla, cuando el Griffindor le rozó la barbilla con los dedos, haciéndole mirarle. El rubor se intensificó y Harry percibió la ligera dilatación de las pupilas, el pulso algo más rápido de lo normal, y susurró con voz suave, mirándole profundamente a los ojos:

Gracias Draco.

De nada Harry.

Logró articular casi inaudiblemente el Slytherin, luchando contra las reacciones de su cuerpo, liberando finalmente el tobillo del moreno de entre sus dedos. La sonrisa del moreno le desestabilizó aun más, y cuando el Griffindor murmuró que aun tenía pendientes algunas cosas, Draco no se sintió rechazado. El moreno cogió sus zapatos en la mano, conservando puestas las zapatillas y se alejó camino de su habitación, meditando en silencio.

Cuando estaba sentado en su propio diván de nuevo, releyendo la carta de Draco, sonriente, un golpeteo repiqueteo en los cristales. Descalzo, se levantó y abrió la ventana, dando paso a la lechuza que pugnaba por entrar. El animal revoloteo y ululó hasta que el joven extendió su puño, aterrizando en este. Sin duda, era una de las aves de la familia, Harry sabía que Draco presumía a menudo de lo bien entrenadas que estas estaban y había visto como las lechuzas de sus padres se posaban de esa manera en su brazo.

El joven dejó al búho en una percha al efecto, situada cerca de la ventana, y removió con dedos nerviosos la carta atada a su pata. Murmurando para sí mismo, además de para el animal, agitó su varita y transformó en un pequeño roedor un caramelo que sacó de su bolsillo.

Espero que te guste, muchacho. ¿Puedes esperar, por si tengo que enviar respuesta?

El animal ululó, esponjando las plumas, y tomó el ratoncillo de entre sus dedos, acallando en un solo picotazo sus débiles chillidos. Mientras devoraba su presa, el moreno abrió la carta, tras comprobarla, y leyó la breve nota:

_Querido Harry:_

_Llegaremos sobre las 4:45. Siento no haber estado presente en la ceremonia, aunque parece que al final, si que hubiera merecido la pena. _

_Besos_

Usando el mismo pergamino, el joven escribió una breve respuesta en el reverso:

Por favor, ven con algo de equipaje para ambos, porque creo que voy a necesitaros a los dos durante unos días.

Harry

Atando la nota de nuevo a la pata del búho, le acarició la cabeza y susurró:

Te darás prisa, por favor?

Picoteándole con afecto, el búho ululó y parpadeó suavemente, estirándose, después de su aperitivo y saltó a su puño. El joven lo llevó hasta la ventana y le vio partir, volando suavemente en dirección al cercano bosque y regresó al dormitorio.

Pronto el mismo elfo de la mañana acudió a preguntarle sobre las ropas que deseaba llevar para el almuerzo. Por supuesto, esa sería una comida más formal, con la presencia de Lady Malfoy, y el joven tras un par de vacilaciones, revisó la ropa que tenía a su disposición, y eligió un pantalón del uniforme, un simple pantalón gris marengo, una camisa blanca y una túnica casi negra de diario, tan solo con un bordado muy sutil casi en el mismo color en puños y ribetes, formando una trenza de hojas en hilo de seda. No se puso corbata, después de todo, se suponía que estaban en familia, y optó por comportarse como si se sintiera más cómodo con la situación de lo que era real.

Draco acudió a recogerle y cuando el joven abrió la puerta, estudió su indumentaria por un momento. La camisa del rubio era de seda, pero la mayoría de ellas lo eran, y sus pantalones y túnica tampoco eran muy diferentes. Se le iluminó la cara al ver que el joven no llevaba corbata y sus ojos asintieron apreciativamente. Había cambiado los ofensivos zapatos por otros más cómodos, y caminaron hacia el comedor.

Mis visitantes llegarán en torno a las 4:45, según su carta. ¿Hay algún problema si tuvieran que quedarse a pasar la noche?

El rubio asumió que se trataba de Hermione y Ron, y denegó, apretándole ligeramente la mano.

Por supuesto que no, Harry. Hay sitio de sobra y si mi madre pone alguna objeción, yo mediaré con ella, no te preocupes. Gracias por advertírmelo.

En la sala adyacente al comedor les aguardaba la altiva bruja, vestida para la ocasión con una túnica color azul noche, muy hermosa, con el ruedo prendido de diminutas estrellas. Las largas mangas pedían gradualmente el color, hasta volverse casi blancas en las amplias bocamangas.

Harry inclinó la cabeza, mientras murmuraba su saludo y Draco ofreció su brazo a su madre, que lo aceptó y caminó con elegancia junto a él, seguidos a dos pasos del moreno, que adaptó sus pasos a los de sus anfitriones.

La mesa era más formal, aunque se había dispuesto una mesa circular, para permitir la conversación entre ellos. El intercambio de murmullos entre madre e hijo no le había sido inadvertido, pero como Draco dijera, cualquier objeción de su madre, había sido superada, ya que Narcisa tan solo hizo un comentario al respecto, preguntándole si su presencia sería requerida para la entrevista.

Supongo que al principio no, Narcisa, pero más tarde, si me gustaría que todos nos reuniéramos.

La bruja asintió y la comida transcurrió sin grandes incidentes, pese a que el Griffindor se sentía observado doblemente a cada instante. Tras la comida Draco le acompañó a una pequeña salita, donde se encontraba una de las chimeneas conectada a la red Flu y el muchacho dejó la misma abierta, rogándole que la cerrara tras la llegada de sus amigos. Charló con él, y aunque no dijo nada, Harry quiso darle algo en que pensar.

Leí la carta Draco. Varias veces.

Su tono no era enojado, pero tampoco alentador y los ojos del rubio temblaron levemente. Esbozando una sonrisa, el moreno añadió más conciliador:

No esperaba algo así, y es… muy turbador para mí. Por eso, quiero… necesito hablar con alguien más, lo entiendes?

Sonriendo levemente, el rubio asintió y murmuró:

Por supuesto, tomate tu tiempo, Harry.

Finalmente a solas, el moreno aguardó impaciente. Las llamas se avivaron repentinamente y la figura de Andrómeda Tonks con su nieto en brazos, emergió de entre las verdes llamas.

Cap. 4 . Licántropos, magia y paredes de cristal.

Teddy saltó a los brazos de su padrino, riendo de placer, los ojos cambiando al mismo verde esmeralda del adulto, y Harry le lanzó al aire, haciendo reír aun más al chiquillo de tres años, para acabar besándole y acariciándole el suave pelo, que refulgía con un espléndido arcoíris de colores. Andrómeda sonrió y besó la mejilla del joven, sentándose mientras el niño se calmaba poco a poco.

Teddy recibió con entusiasmo un pliego de pergamino y unos lápices de colores que el moreno había traído consigo, y se sentó a dibujar en una mesa, mientras su abuela y Harry conversaban.

Durante un rato, Andrómeda se limitó a escuchar las explicaciones de Harry, y su rostro ni siquiera se alteró cuando el muchacho mencionó las dichosas cláusulas de alcoba. Finalmente, con una limpia mirada de sus ojos negros, le preguntó:

Y tú, como te sientes Harry?

Vacilando, el moreno apartó los ojos y su voz se hizo apenas un susurro.

No lo sé, estoy demasiado confuso…

Denegando con la cabeza y esbozando una semisonrisa, tocándole un hombro con suavidad para llamar su atención, la mujer insistió:

No, quiero decir cómo te sientes aquí, no si lo comprendes.

Su otra mano se deslizó hacia su propio corazón y Harry jadeó levemente, asintiendo.

Nervioso, pero no enfadado ni triste. Al principio, me sentí traicionado, utilizado, pero la carta de Draco…

Esbozó una sonrisa y sus ojos chispearon con un destello de emoción contenida al musitar con velada sorpresa, aceptando súbitamente los sentimientos que bullían en su interior.

Realmente me quiere, no? Por eso Narcisa propuso el matrimonio en vez de …

El Griffindor sacudió la cabeza, apartando de su mente los nubarrones, las dudas y murmuró:

Draco ha sido muy gentil y atento conmigo, me ha dicho una y otra vez que puedo hacer lo que quiera, marcharme incluso. Se sacrificaría a sí mismo por mí…

La madura bruja le abrazó y el joven suspiró entre sus brazos, aceptando el confort que le ofrecían en silencio.

Sabes que nunca me pareció bien tu boda con Ginny. Ella no te hubiera hecho feliz.

Con un gruñido de descontento, el joven expresó su desacuerdo, pero dejó que Andrómeda siguiera acariciándole el pelo y la juiciosa mujer prosiguió, con tono algo más relajado.

Oh, sí, durante un tiempo hubierais vivido contentos, y antes de darte cuenta, tendrías un par de chiquillos o más, corriendo a tu alrededor, estoy segura de eso. Pero después, cuando el brillo de la fama se apagase, y tu trabajo te mantuviese más y más tiempo fuera de casa, acabarías siendo un invitado en tu propia casa.

La mujer prosiguió y acunándole aun más murmuró pensativa:

Los buenos Aurores están casados con su trabajo, y su familia debe aceptar eso, o las relaciones no sobrevivirían. Y tú te hubieras entregado en cuerpo y alma a tu trabajo, lo sé. Ginny es celosa y posesiva, Harry, y aunque ahora crea lo contrario, no sería capaz de soportarlo. Está deslumbrada por tu aura de gloria, no ha sabido separar al personaje público del hombre. Y realmente no te entiende tanto como creé, o hubiera reaccionado de otra manera, no?

Con tono más alegre, añadió, viendo el gesto de dolor reprimido del moreno:

Además, no hay que llorar sobre la poción derramada, verdad?

La mujer le explicó que las cláusulas de alcoba eran norma en los matrimonios de las familias tradicionales, especialmente si eran concertados, ya que delimitaban la flexibilidad que ambos cónyuges estaban dispuestos a dar a su relación. Otras determinaban como se repartían los bienes de los contrayentes, los de las familias y demás.

Andrómeda se exasperó especialmente al saber que el Griffindor no había firmado contrato de matrimonio alguno con Ginny, y bufó altamente indignada.

Por supuesto, los Weasley no tienen bienes de los que preocuparse, pero eso roza el límite de lo que es legal y moralmente permitido. Tú si tienes un patrimonio que legar, y casarte sin contrato hubiera dado la posesión inmediata de la mitad de tus bienes personales a Ginny. Menos mal que el patrimonio familiar queda a salvo siempre, pero aun así…

Chasqueando los dedos, un elfo apareció a sus pies inmediatamente y tras inclinarse y escuchar un murmullo de su ama, desapareció en silencio. La criatura regresó poco después con un grueso legajo de pergaminos y la cara de Harry palideció.

Esta es la relación de tus bienes personales, y de los familiares, tanto por parte de los Potter como los Black. Ya sabes que mi esposo era abogado, por eso esto estaba entre sus papeles, proceden del testamento de Sirius, del de tus padres y del de Dumbledore, por supuesto.

Con un gesto, la dama señaló otro fajo de papeles y añadió con voz práctica y descriptiva, aunque aún se percibía el enojo en el fondo de ella.

He añadido una copia del contrato matrimonial de tus padres. Y una copia estándar, con las variaciones más usuales. Puedes leerlo todo con calma y decidir cómo quieres que sea tu matrimonio.

Con gesto cansado, el muchacho asintió y murmuró angustiado:

¿Necesito un abogado?

No estaría mal tener uno. Los Malfoy trabajan con un buffete un poco exclusivo, pero afortunadamente, tu padre también era cliente y yo les conozco desde hace años, también trabajaban para mi familia. Les diré que es lo que necesitas. Usar el mismo buffete es un ventaja, solo tratareis con un abogado.

Harry asintió, y dejó que sus ojos se posaran en Teddy.

Ahora desearía que habláramos un momento con Narcisa y Draco. Quiero que paséis unos días conmigo.

El moreno suplicó con los ojos y la bruja suspiró, vacilando.

No sé si mi hermana…

Por favor…

Rindiéndose, la mujer aceptó, y Harry llamó a uno de los elfos, para que avisara a sus anfitriones. En pocos minutos, la puerta se abrió y Narcisa, del brazo de Draco apareció en el umbral. La altiva mujer se inmovilizó, y Andrómeda se puso en pie serenamente.

Por un instante, todos guardaron un tenso silencio, hasta que Teddy, ajeno a las preocupaciones de los adultos, se acercó a Harry y le tiró de la túnica, murmurando audiblemente en su vocecita infantil:

¿Quién es la señora rubia? Es muy guapa…

Tomándole afectuosamente en sus brazos, el moreno susurró, sonriendo:

Es la hermana de tu abuela, Narcisa Malfoy, y el que está a su lado es su hijo Draco, mi… prometido.

El sonrojo de Harry hizo sonreír a Draco, y los ojos de Narcisa refulgieron, deslizándose hacia el chiquillo. En un par de pasos, la dama cruzó la estancia y se arrojó en los brazos de su hermana, sollozando calladamente.

Vamos a dar un paseo Teddy. Tienen muchas cosas que contarse…

Harry miró a Draco, sonriendo veladamente y el rubio les acompañó, guiándoles por los jardines, mientras Teddy correteaba entre los macizos de flores, gritando y saltando por el césped.

Mantener ocupado al inquieto niño de tres años y al mismo tiempo tener un rato de intimidad parecía tarea imposible, pero el rubio les guió hasta un rincón del jardín, una fuente ornada por tres bellas estatuas, representando a un hermoso caballo, que observaba el sendero, un tigre tendido sobre una roca al borde del agua y un gran perro sentado sobre su cola al otro extremo.

Deslizando la mano sobre el lomo del caballo, la estatua de mármol cobró vida y se agitó, convirtiéndose en un animal real. Con ojos llenos de inteligencia, el caballo se inclinó ante ellos y murmuró con voz extrañamente dulce:

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me despertó por última vez. ¿Este adorable chiquillo es un nuevo miembro de la familia?

Draco tendió la mano a Teddy y el chiquillo se aproximó, fascinado, aunque Harry no le soltó.

Whinn, este es Teodore John Lupin, el hijo de mi prima Nymphadora Tonks. Y también es el ahijado de mi prometido, Lord Harry Potter.

El animal agitó la cabeza, sacudiendo las suaves crines y relinchó ligeramente, haciendo vibrar sus narinas. Los ojos negros estudiaron a los dos extraños con curiosidad y finalmente dictaminó, estampando un pesado casco contra el suelo:

Son familia, Lord Draco. ¿Desea el joven Teodore un paseo a caballo?

Los ojos del chiquillo relucieron de excitación y su pelo se hizo de un azul eléctrico, mientras tiraba de su padrino. Teddy tenía unos grandes ojos violetas, y suplicó con la mirada al muchacho moreno. Dudoso, el Griffindor examinó al animal y musitó, mirando a Draco:

No sé,Teddy. Me parece un poco… grande para ti. _"¿Es seguro?"_

EL Slytherin adivinó la pregunta en los ojos verdes y asintió, sonriendo:

Whinn nunca lastimaría a un miembro de la familia, Harry. Las estatuas de animales que veras por el jardín son guardianes familiares, y dentro de ellas residen los espíritus de los animales familiares que ligaron sus vidas a las nuestras en el pasado. Todos ellos cobrarían vida para alertarnos de un posible peligro o defendernos si fuese preciso, Harry.

El Griffindor meditó un momento, y acabó accediendo. Cogió a Teddy en brazos y se acercó más al caballo. Cuando depositó al excitado metamorfomago sobre su lomo, el animal encogió de tamaño hasta que su alzada se adaptó a la estatura del niño. Con una risa, el chiquillo se aferró a las crines y el caballo comenzó a pasear por el sendero a paso lento.

Tras unos minutos de ansiosa contemplación y de seguir constantemente al recién estrenado jinete, el moreno se relajó al percatarse de que aun que Teddy se soltaba ocasionalmente, parecía estar firmemente instalado en el lomo del caballito, que ahora había acelerado un poco el paso. Saludó al niño, que parloteaba incesantemente con su montura, y sonrió a Draco.

¿Crees que tu madre se enfadará mucho conmigo?

Con aire serio el rubio respondió, conteniendo a duras penas los deseos de abrazarle.

Probablemente…

Su sonrisa brotó al ver asomar un destello de pánico en los ojos verdes y añadió.

Las habitaciones para alojar a los miembros de la familia no estaban preparadas, pero te perdonará por ello Harry. Le has devuelto a su hermana, después de todo.

Murmurando que él no había hecho nada de eso y ruborizándose el joven apartó la vista a un lado. Draco se atrevió a rozar su mano y el moreno se giró a mirarle, sin alarma ni recelo, tan solo sonrojado.

Andrómeda fue repudiada por sus padres por casarse con un hijo de muggles, y siendo mi padre quien era, mi madre no pudo mantener la relación con ella tampoco. Alguna carta enviada a escondidas, y fugaces miradas en lugares públicos es todo lo que han tenido estos años.

Harry enarcó una ceja, y detuvo sus pasos, observando atentamente a Draco, que seguía sonriendo.

Al invitarla a venir, has roto la restricción de mi padre para siempre, y ahora siempre será bienvenida en esta casa.

Pasearon hasta que la tarde empezó a caer, charlando y conversando sobre pequeñas cosas, rodeados por los ladridos de un cachorrito y los suaves maullidos de un gato que se habían unido al caballito en sus juegos con el chiquillo. Contemplaron los jardines, simplemente disfrutando de la mutua compañía y regresaron a la mansión, con un agotado Teddy a punto de dormirse en el hombro de su padrino.

Hey, campeón! No te duermas todavía o tu abuela va a matarme.

Enfurruñado el chiquillo escondió la cara, somnoliento, en el cuello de su túnica y bostezó una vez más.

¿No quieres darte un baño con nosotros? Será divertido…

La voz de Draco tentó al niño, e hizo detenerse al moreno en su ascenso de la escalera, la curiosidad pintada en el rostro.

¿Lo dices en serio?

El Slytherin asintió y les guió hasta sus propias habitaciones. El cuarto de baño era magnifico, todo revestido en mármol blanco. Harry notó que a diferencia de su propio baño, aquel estaba sin duda diseñado para dos personas, ya que contenía dos zonas diferenciadas y separadas para las necesidades más mundanas, justo antes de la zona de baño. Dos lavabos empotrados en sendas encimeras de mármol ocupaban paredes opuestas, bajo espejos gemelos de plata, creando una zona para el aseo y relax muy hermosa, incluso con dos pequeños silloncitos, aun que solo se veían objetos personales en una de ellas. La ducha era tan grande como todo el baño de la casa de sus tíos, y junto con la bañera, estaba separada del resto por una pared a media altura de cristal traslucido. Al fondo, en el rincón, la bañera se hundía en el suelo, más parecida a una pequeña piscina que cualquier otra cosa.

A un gesto, acudió uno de los elfos, y comenzó a preparar el baño, mientras Draco, tomando al niño de manos del Griffindor, le sentaba en uno de los silloncitos y comenzaba a desvestirle. Con un murmullo casi tímido, el rubio susurró:

Puedes meterte ya en el agua si quieres Harry. Nosotros vamos ahora.

El moreno se retiró tras la pared de cristal, y comenzó a desnudarse, consciente de que Draco podía ver su silueta, pero no captar detalle alguno. El gesto le daba la oportunidad de desnudarse en privado, y al mismo tiempo, sin duda, creaba una situación que era suficientemente íntima como para provocar el sonrojo del Slytherin, y por rebote, el suyo propio.

Vacilando sobre si dejarse la ropa interior o no, el Griffindor escuchó la vocecita curiosa de Teddy hacer una pregunta, sobreponiéndose a su cansancio.

¿De veras vas a bañarte con nosotros?

Harry se tensó. Teddy era muy maduro, aparentaba al menos dos años más de los tres que tenía, y su mente, también estaba más desarrollada. El lobo dentro de él no estaba satisfecho con el hecho de ocupar el cuerpo de un bebé, y su tasa de crecimiento se había acelerado poco después de su nacimiento, hasta casi duplicarse, estabilizándose y ralentizándose de nuevo en cuanto el niño pudo valerse más o menos por sí mismo.

El chiquillo había sufrido su primera transformación meses atrás, y gracias a Merlín, sus habilidades como metamorfomago hicieron que la misma fuese casi indolora. El resultado había sido un precioso lobezno de pelaje castaño claro y ojos violetas, un cachorrito adorable, de agudos dientes, más interesado en hacer travesuras y destrozar el mobiliario y el calzado de su abuela que en otra cosa. Teddy no era peligroso, su saliva no contenía la ponzoña del lobo de momento y se comportaba casi como un animago, por lo que afortunadamente no precisaba poción matalobos.

De verdad?

Draco asintió y el niño le abrazó suavemente. No todo el mundo estaba cómodo con un niño que era parcialmente un hombre lobo, y el peque no tenía compañeros de juegos, a excepción de Rose, la hija de Bill y Fleur. Murmurando muy bajito el niño susurró acariciando el rostro del rubio:

A Ginny le daba miedo.

Con una sonrisa, el Slytherin supo que Teddy era un aliado a la hora de conquistar el corazón de su Griffindor y le sentó en el silloncito, mientras se desvestía. Tomándole entre sus brazos y usándole como resguardo para el pudor, ahora que estaba totalmente desnudo, entró en la zona de baño, y se introdujo rápidamente con el niño en el agua espumosa.

Cada uno en un rincón, con el niño entre ellos, el baño fue cualquier cosa menos relajante para ambos. Los ojos de los adultos se encontraban a menudo, y el sonrojo les invadía invariablemente. Draco estaba complacido, porque al menos Harry no parecía estar incómodo, sino más bien perturbado y eso era bueno.

Pero todo llega a su fin y llegó el momento de salir del agua. Harry se armó de valor, y se dijo que después de todo, no era la primera vez que Draco le veía desnudo – las duchas del campo de Quidittch cuando no tenían partido permanecían cerradas salvo una - y salió del agua, tendiéndole una mano a Teddy y envolviendo al niño en una toalla, antes de hacer lo propio. Los ojos de Draco se mantuvieron respetuosamente fijos en la pared antes de atreverse a girarse, y el rubio no pudo evitar mirar los pies desnudos del moreno, sonrojándose hasta las orejas mientras tomaba su propia toalla y desaparecía en silencio.

Harry vistió a su ahijado, que bostezaba de nuevo, con las ropas que los elfos habían dejado – un confortable pijama y unas zapatillas – y tras envolverse en un albornoz, le llevó en brazos hasta el dormitorio. El rubio ya estaba casi vestido, al menos con un pantalón y una camisa, aunque su túnica descansaba a los pies de la cama. Una bandeja con la comida del niño aguardaba y Harry se sintió complacido con la elección de Draco. Leche tibia con galletas, un sándwich de carne y verdura asada y un plato de pasta con boloñesa, eran comidas sencillas y apetecibles para el niño, que probó un poco de todo, sentado entre ambos, hasta que finalmente el cansancio le rindió. Harry le incitó a terminarse la leche y casi dormido, el niño se enroscó entre las sabanas de la cama de Draco, reclamando besos de buenas noches de los dos.

A un chasquido de sus dedos, el elfo de Draco apareció y el rubio le instruyó para vigilar el sueño del chiquillo, mientras Harry se retiraba al baño para vestirse apropiadamente. Estaban bajando al comedor, cuando el moreno susurró:

No se te dan mal los niños, Draco.

El rubio sonrió y murmuró:

A ti tampoco Harry.

Tras un silencio los ojos verdes del Griffindor miraron intensamente a su compañero y musitó con la voz cargada de sentimientos encontrados.

Siempre he querido hijos, pero ahora…

Sus ojos se apartaron y Draco vio el dolor oculto tras el gesto de su prometido. Se detuvo y le rozó el brazo, susurrando su nombre con afecto.

Yo también los deseo Harry, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Los ojos verdes se miraron en los de Draco de nuevo, llenos de angustia y vacilación y susurró con voz ahogada, aunque fue ganando volumen a cada palabra.

¿Hijos o herederos Draco? ¿Y cómo piensas educarles? ¿Vas a dejar que tome parte en ello o ...

Draco le rozó de nuevo la mano, interrumpiéndole y susurró, deslizando sus dedos por el cabello del muchacho, apartándolo de su cara.

Harry…

Los ojos verdes parecían tan perdidos que el joven suspiró, y acarició de nuevo el cabello de azabache, viendo complacido como una cierta calma retornaba a los mismos, cuando el vínculo que les unía hizo fluir la magia de uno a otro, como una suave corriente de agua.

Harry, ya te lo he dicho, nunca voy a separarte de tus hijos, pase lo que pase. Y por supuesto que tendrás parte en su educación!

Draco se interrumpió en seco al ver el destello en los grandes ojos de esmeralda, reflejando añoranza y curiosidad mezcladas con decisión.

Oh Merlín! Lo estas pensando de veras!

Tartamudeó y sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa, llenándose también de alegría incontenible.

Tú…qui.. q.. quieres hacerlo…realmente? ¿Conmigo?

Harry asintió en silencio y reclinó la mejilla contra la mano de Draco, buscando sin saberlo el confort que esta leve caricia le daba.

Serás un buen padre Draco.

Murmuró casi inaudiblemente y sonrojado. El Slytherin le abrazó repentinamente y su rubor aumentó, aunque sus brazos se cerraron en torno al cuerpo del rubio casi inconscientemente.

Me haces muy feliz Harry.

Murmuró el rubio, mientras la magia brillaba a su alrededor, haciéndoles casi perder la noción de la realidad. Harry sintió la felicidad y el amor incondicional de Draco y este, sus miedos, esperanzas y dudas, mezclados con una atracción subyacente y fuertemente reprimida. La magia no les dejó dudar más de los sentimientos del otro, ya que era lo que ambos necesitaban realmente.

Los jóvenes rompieron el abrazo con renuencia, y Draco volvió a acariciar su cabello ondulado y negro, mirándole intensamente a los ojos. Saber que su amor le encontraba al menos atractivo era esperanzador, y su sonrisa se ensanchó con dulzura. Harry se sonrojó, y con timidez, le tendió la mano, comenzando a caminar de nuevo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 5 . Contratos y otros inconvenientes similares.

Narcisa y Andrómeda se sorprendieron muchísimo cuando les vieron aparecer de la mano en el comedor la noche de la llegada de esta última, pero ambas estaban encantadas con los progresos de la relación entre ambos muchachos. La tirantez y los recelos habían desaparecido por completo, borrados por la confianza que se había instalado repentinamente entre ellos. La conversación se prolongo esa noche hasta altas horas de la madrugada, primero todos juntos en un saloncito, más tarde, los dos a solas en el dormitorio de Draco, tras depositar a un dormido Teddy en su cama, en un cuarto comunicado con el de su abuela.

Habían hablado de todo y de nada esa noche, evitando temas relacionados con su futuro matrimonio, e intercambiado opiniones y risas con fluidez. En un momento dado, Draco hizo un comentario sobre los nacidos de muggles, y Harry se tensó visiblemente, poniéndose repentinamente serio.

Yo podría ser catalogado casi como tal, Draco. A efectos prácticos, me educaron totalmente como a un muggle.

El rubio bajó los ojos y se quedó callado un momento. Se mordió nerviosamente el labio y murmuró:

Lo siento, no quería ofenderte.

El moreno permaneció en silencio y Draco suspiró apesadumbrado:

Odio meter la pata contigo, de veras, pero creí que lo entenderías…

Alzó los ojos de nuevo, buscando los de Harry y balbució:

¿No te sentías perdido, aturdido, cuando llegaste a Hogwarts? ¿No había demasiadas cosas que los demás daban por supuesto y que tú desconocías?

Vacilando, el moreno asintió lentamente, sin ver todavía el punto en su razonamiento. El rubio sonrió tímidamente y musitó:

¿Y no hubieras preferido saber todas esas cosas?

Asintiendo con reticencia y alzando una ceja con sorpresa, el moreno le miró con curiosidad y el Slytherin reiteró su opinión:

¿Entonces, que hay de malo en propugnar una educación distinta para los hijos de muggles?

Antes de que el Griffindor pudiera volver a protestar, Draco añadió conciliador:

No quiero decir totalmente separada, tan solo incluir como asignatura obligatoria para ellos algo similar a Estudios Muggles, tal vez podría llamarse Cultura y Tradiciones del Mundo Mágico, no?

Cuando el moreno permaneció en silencio, el Slytherin añadió rápidamente:

Y los Estudios Muggles deberían reformarse, tener mayor seriedad y ser obligatorios para los hijos de magos, al menos durante un par de años.

Harry estudió la expresión facial del otro y decidió que Draco no parecía estar burlándose, sino que era totalmente serio en sus afirmaciones. Lentamente, los ojos primero, el Griffindor dejó que su expresión se relajara y por último, torció el gesto en una sonrisa traviesa.

Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Draco. Los Muggles lo llaman adaptación curricular diferenciada. Lo hacen, por ejemplo, con los inmigrantes, hasta que aprenden el idioma. O con los niños con problemas especiales como los ciegos.

El rubio abrió la boca con sorpresa y susurró:

¿Los muggles hacen eso?

Harry asintió y los ojos del rubio chispearon.

¿Ves? Yo no sabía eso. En el mundo mágico si eres…diferente, no puedes acudir a Hogwarts, tan solo estudiar en casa.

Los muggles tienen algunos colegios especiales, pero la mayoría de los niños pueden acudir a los centros ordinarios, con apoyo y tal vez ciertas restricciones. Solo los casos más extremos acuden a centros diferentes. Se llama integración, y si puede hacerse en el mundo muggle, no veo porqué en el nuestro no, Draco.

Se enzarzaron en una discusión sobre los diferentes puntos de vista de magos y muggles sobre la educación de los niños, y se les fueron las horas en ese y otros temas, hasta que Harry comenzó a bostezar. El Slytherin le acompañó hasta su dormitorio, apenas al final del corredor, y se despidieron tímidamente.

Harry suspiró, aburrido. Llevaba varias horas repasando el primer borrador del contrato matrimonial y estaba francamente cansado. Limpio sus gafas, tomó un sorbo de té, y se enfrascó de nuevo en la tediosa lectura, animado tan solo por la idea de que cada vez que el Slytherin le encontraba sumido en semejante tarea, le dedicaba una sonrisa tan radiante que valía la pena semejante esfuerzo.

Agitó la cabeza, confundido por sus propios pensamientos y mordisqueó nerviosamente la pluma que sostenía entre los dedos, lista para hacer notas y correcciones, sin percatarse de que Draco le observaba desde el umbral de la biblioteca. Harry se había instalado de nuevo esa mañana en la luminosa y amplia estancia, deseando al menos sentirse un tanto menos ahogado, ya que podía descansar la vista de rato en rato, mirando el jardín a través de los ventanales.

El primer día, Harry se había encerrado a solas en su cuarto, leyendo los documentos que le diera Andrómeda, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Draco sentía la necesidad imperiosa de comprobar que no se había marchado o estaba enfadado a cada rato, presentándose con agua, té y bocadillos, o encontrando cualquier otra escusa y acabó por mudarse a la biblioteca, exclamando ante la tercera taza de té con pastas:

Ya vale! ¡Déjame en paz, Draco!

Draco retrocedió, la bandeja temblando en sus manos y, resoplando de frustración, Harry se levantó bruscamente, momento en que el rubio perdió la lucha con sus nervios y comenzó a sollozar, dejando caer la bandeja, que repiqueteo sonoramente sobre el suelo, desparramando su contenido por la alfombra, entre el ruido de porcelana rota. Antes de que el rubio alcanzara la puerta, ya en franca huida, Harry le sujetó por la muñeca y tiró de él, suspirando una vez más y abrazándole.

Draco se debatió, e incluso intentó golpearle débilmente, pero finalmente lloró sobre su hombro, murmurando disculpas incoherentes. Harry le acarició el cabello y susurró con voz cansada:

No quería asustarte.

El orgullo del Slytherin trató de salvar algo de su dignidad, resentida por el súbito momento emocional, y el muchacho se envaró entre los brazos que le sostenían murmurando entre dientes.

No te tengo miedo.

No quise decir eso, Draco. Pero necesito concentrarme si quiero entender todos estos contratos antes de envejecer.

Sin mirarle, pero relajándose de nuevo en sus brazos, el rubio asintió y musitó preocupado:

¿Me consultaras si tienes dudas? Solo quiero ayudar…

Harry le apretó un poco más entre sus brazos, haciéndole consciente de todo su cuerpo y susurró en su oído:

Realmente estoy intentándolo, pero sabes que tengo un genio vivo, y no me ayuda mucho que me interrumpas, solo me pone más nervioso.

Suspiró de nuevo, haciendo estremecerse a Draco, cuya piel se erizó al notar su aliento sobre su cuello, y los ojos del rubio se cerraron con un dulce y casi inaudible gemido.

Me sentaré a leer en otro sitio, vale? Donde puedas sentarte cerca, pero sin interferir. ¿Mejor así?

Draco asintió imperceptiblemente y sus manos acariciaron fantasmalmente los costados del Griffindor, mientras murmuraba:

Realmente soy muy afortunado Harry.

El Griffindor le besó el cabello, sorprendiéndole con el gesto de afecto, y deshizo el abrazo, sonriente.

Vamos, ayúdame con todo esto Draco.

El rubio había asentido sin dudarlo, y su sonrisa se había ensanchado al ver el brillo de los ojos de esmeralda, de nuevo alegres y felices. Desde ese momento, Harry plantó su zona de trabajo en un rincón de la biblioteca familiar, y leyó legajos y legajos de tediosos documentos legales.

Los listados de bienes y títulos familiares de ambos, sus posesiones personales, todo quedaba detallado y pormenorizado, al ser los únicos herederos de sus apellidos. Y se señalaba que posesiones se aportaban para disfrute común del matrimonio. Harry descubrió que el título de Sirius y la casa señorial de los Black en Grimauld Place eran posesiones personales, ya que Sirius no tenía relación de sangre con él.

Después de mucho meditar, el muchacho decidió que quería hacer con ambas cosas y reunió a los Malfoy y a Andrómeda, a media mañana. Las dos hermanas le miraban con cierta expectación y Draco no sabía muy bien a qué atenerse tampoco.

Quiero hacerle un regalo personal a Teddy, y deseo vuestra conformidad.

Narcisa alzó imperceptiblemente las cejas, sin demostrar de otra manera su sorpresa, aunque su hermana y su hijo fueron mucho más expresivos. Andrómeda sonrío y Draco exclamó:

¿Y porque no habríamos de estar conformes? Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con tus posesiones personales, por supuesto.

Asintiendo, el moreno giró directamente sus ojos hacia los de Draco y murmuró:

Me gustaría cederle a Teddy el título de los Black y la casa de Grimauld Place. En realidad, toda la herencia de Sirius, menos sus objetos personales y la moto. Ya sé que Draco es el heredero de sangre más cercano, pero…

¿De veras quieres regalarle el título a Teddy?

Preguntó con el asombro pintado en el rostro Andrómeda. Asintiendo, el Griffindor aguardó la reacción de los otros, que no se hizo esperar.

¿Aunque eso signifique que tenga que cambiar su apellido?

Añadió Narcisa, mirando a su hijo de reojo, estudiando su gesto. El moreno afirmó de nuevo y musitó contemplando a Draco.

¿Qué opinas?

Me parece perfecto!. Una estupenda idea para no dejar morir el apellido de una casa tan antigua. Al ser miembro de la familia, automáticamente, pasarán a formar parte de nuevo de su patrimonio familiar.

El entusiasmo del rubio recompensó el mal rato que Harry había pasado, y sonrió con agrado, susurrando:

¿Andrómeda, por favor, puedes pedirle al abogado que prepare los papeles de inmediato?

Las dos brujas abandonaron la sala, conversando entre ellas y Draco se levantó y plantó un leve beso en la mejilla del Griffindor, haciéndole sonrojarse, antes de marcharse a su vez.

Harry volvió al trabajo, retorciendo la pluma entre los dedos de nuevo, recolocándose las gafas, quería tener firmado el contrato antes de marcharse de viaje con Draco y su familia si era posible.

Ya habían acordado los importes económicos que cada uno aportaba como fondos al matrimonio, y que la residencia habitual de ambos sería Malfoy Manor, ya que la casa ancestral de sus abuelos, Potter Manor, además de ser más pequeña y llevar mucho tiempo deshabitada, necesitaba reformas a medio plazo. Además, al encontrarse en una de las zonas más agrestes de norte de Escocia, rodeada de montañas, el clima era mucho más duro en invierno, aunque también acordaron arreglarla para usarla como segunda residencia en verano.

Los patrimonios familiares se fusionarían con su boda, aunque Draco había insistido en que Harry conservara el de los Potter por separado, pero el moreno adujo que era una tontería, ya que ambos recaerían sobre sus futuros hijos de todas maneras y finalmente el Slytherin accedió.

Detalles y más detalles habían sido perfilados en los últimos días, y ya prácticamente solo quedaban las dichosas clausulas de alcoba, algo que aunque era mayormente privado, había de ser firmado y añadido como un anexo sellado al contrato, aunque ciertas partes, si se incluían en la redacción del mismo, como que ambos deseaban tener hijos y que el apellido de los niños sería compuesto y el orden de fusión de los mismos.

Harry había trabajado sobre una copia de las clausulas que Draco le diera la primera noche, y puesto que el rubio prometía fidelidad completa, decidió que lo justo era comprometerse a lo mismo. Compartir habitaciones no era un problema, puesto que podían tener dormitorios o camas separadas, a su elección. Respecto al sexo, y pese a que ahora estaba seguro de que sentía una fuerte atracción por él, su educación aun suponía un lastre para él y Harry no estaba seguro de poder llegar a complacer al rubio, aunque eso les condenase a ambos de por vida. Sin embargo, tampoco quería arrepentirse luego por lo que decidió que sus propias restricciones serían mucho más simples que las de Draco. Y resumió sus inseguridades en un par de frases:

"No sé si alguna vez estaré listo para esto. Tendrás que preguntarme siempre primero. Aunque todo lo que yo te haga, tienes mi permiso para hacerlo conmigo"

Draco entró y se sentó junto al moreno, sin romper su concentración, leyendo en silencio las enmiendas de este y vio que había eliminado la opción de que Draco se transformase en otra persona para él, y su propio comentario al respecto. Tomó la pluma y añadió bajo la enmienda de Harry su firma y tendió la misma al moreno. Los ojos verdes le miraron en silencio y el Griffindor firmó calladamente.

Esta hecho?

Preguntó el moreno con timidez.

Terminado Harry.

Asintió el Slytherin sonriendo suavemente y acariciando su mano.

Solo nos falta fijar la fecha definitiva y decidir cómo tener a nuestros hijos.

Añadió mirándole con cariño.

¿Quieres que encontremos una madre subrogada o…

El moreno denegó y murmuró con decisión, mirándole a los ojos:

Quiero hacerlo personalmente, Draco. Sentir crecer un bebé dentro de ti debe ser fascinante.

No dirás eso cuando no puedas caminar o empieces a vomitar, Harry. El embarazo masculino es muy estresante…

Remarcó con suave ironía el Slytherin, aunque sus ojos brillaron con súbita emoción y sus labios sonrientes desmintieron sus palabras.

Terco, el Griffindor denegó apretando los puños y sus ojos relucieron de decisión detrás de sus eternas gafas. Suspirando el rubio le acarició el rostro y susurró acercando sus labios hasta que estuvieron a punto de besarse:

Está bien. Pero esperemos que no nos quedemos los dos preñados al mismo tiempo, sería un desastre.

Harry respingó levemente y sus labios se entreabrieron de sorpresa, dándole a Draco la excusa perfecta para un suave primer beso, que hizo temblar al moreno, incapaz de romper el leve roce, aunque su prometido no le estaba sujetando. Le hizo falta toda su fuerza de voluntad para separar sus labios de los de Draco, y ambos se miraron, totalmente sonrojados, los ojos dilatados y la respiración alterada.

Os estabais besando?

Preguntó la risueña vocecita de Teddy desde la puerta de la biblioteca, y los dos jóvenes se volvieron hacia él. Recobrándose, el Griffindor sonrió ampliamente y murmuró:

¿A ti que te parece? Después de todo, eso es lo que hace la gente que se quiere, no?

EL Slytherin se giró hacia su prometido, los ojos de plata chispeantes de inmensa alegría, la sonrisa plantada en su rostro aun sonrojado ensanchándose hasta lo increíble.

¿Me quieres Harry?

Susurró Draco casi sin creérselo, aunque lleno de esperanza al mismo tiempo. Asintiendo suavemente, el moreno se inclinó hacia Draco y le besó levemente de nuevo, mientras Teddy emitía un breve sonido de disgusto que le hizo detenerse.

Teddy! ¿Acaso Andrómeda no te ha enseñado a ser más discreto? Por favor…

Mitad reprimenda, mitad súplica, sus palabras solo hicieron que el niño se burlara de ellos, sacándoles la lengua.

Es que, es raro…ver qué hacéis eso…juntos.

Harry se tensó ligeramente, sus propios recelos volviendo a resurgir, pero Draco interrumpió cualquier respuesta del moreno con su propia intervención.

¿Has visto la galería de retratos del salón de música?

El chiquillo asintió y el rubio prosiguió, atento a la reacción de su amado, mientras el crio se aproximaba a ellos y Draco le cogió en brazos, alzándole hacia un lienzo de pared lleno de cuadros.

¿Ves aquí alguno de esos retratos?

El niño asintió y sus ojos expresaron curiosidad. Draco rozó suavemente el marco de un cuadro donde se veían a un joven rubio de complexión atlética, sentado en un sillón, con un gran cojín a sus pies, donde reposaba un gran perro dogo de pelaje muy llamativo, arlequinado, y preciosos ojos verdes, algo más oscuros que los de Harry, al que acariciaba con suavidad.

Hola tatarabuelo Damien. Hola Alexander.

El perro se desperezó, enseñando una blanca dentadura y se convirtió en un elegante varón, de pelo negro adornado por un gran de mechón blanco plateado sobre la frente, y que miró con adoración a su compañero antes de sonreír e inclinar la cabeza hacia sus visitantes.

Este es Teddy, hijo de mi prima Nimphadora, y ahijado de mi prometido, Lord Harry Potter. Le resulta extraño que nos besemos, y he pensado que podríais ilustrarle al respecto?

El joven del mechón canoso sonrió suavemente y asintió, aferrando la mano de su acompañante.

A pesar de que Damien Malfoy se casó formalmente con su prima Lucilla Malfoy, no estaba enamorado de ella, sino de mí, Alexander Potter. Lucilla lo comprendió y el matrimonio no era más que una formalidad para ambos y los tres convivíamos en armonía.

El amor a veces une a gente inesperada, jovencito. Alex y yo nos pelábamos continuamente en la escuela, pero cuando cumplimos los 16 años, todo cambió de repente. La sangre veela que corre por las venas de la familia Malfoy se manifestó y ambos empezamos a sentir una fuerte atracción el uno por el otro. Vivir separados nos hacia desdichados a ambos, así que las familias consintieron nuestro amor, pero nos obligaron a ocultarlo públicamente casándome con mi prima. Nuestro regalo para Lucy fue darle su nombre a uno de nuestros hijos, Lucinda Malfoy.

Añadió Damien Malfoy. Teddy meditó las palabras de ambos, mientras Harry se aproximaba a su prometido y al esplendido retrato de sus antepasados. Los ojos de ambos Potter se encontraron y con un asentimiento, el retrato murmuró.

Encantado de conocerte Harry.

Imagina que amases a alguien, y te obligaran a alejarte de esa persona, solo porque los demás no comparten o entienden tu amor. ¿No sería horrible?

Teddy asintió, tremendamente serio de repente ante las palabras de Draco. Eso si podía entenderlo. Ginny y otros adultos le trataban así a veces, rechazándole por algo que escapaba a su control. El lobo en él gruñó ante la idea de que alguien pudiese alejarle de su futuro amor y el pelo del chiquillo se oscureció por un instante. Agachó la mirada y murmuró, mirando avergonzado al Griffindor:

Lo siento padrino. No quería entrometerme. Ahora lo entiendo.

Harry le tomó de entre los brazos de Draco y le alzó hacia el techo, haciéndole volar y el niño rió suavemente al ser abrazado de nuevo.

Parece que la historia se repite, no?

Murmuró el moreno, observando el retrato con curiosidad. Los dos jóvenes sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos y Damien le contestó con sus intensos ojos azules fijos en los del prometido de su descendiente:

Vosotros sois mucho más afortunados. Draco ha sido lo suficientemente valiente como para luchar por ti y dejar a un lado las apariencias, ya que el amor es la mayor riqueza de todas.

Harry sonrió levemente y buscó la mirada de plata de Draco, que estaba a su lado, y pese a que aun tenía a su ahijado en brazos, el moreno se inclinó para besar dulcemente los labios de rosa de su amado. Teddy les abrazó a ambos y todos rieron cuando Harry dejó al bullicioso chiquillo en el suelo y murmuró:

Vamos Teddy, ve a buscar a Andromeda y Narcisa puedes decirles que nos has visto besarnos.

Meditó un momento y añadió con aire travieso:

Mejor aún, diles que también estábamos hablando de tener bebés.

Los ojos violetas de Teddy se dilataron de sorpresa y exclamó encantado ante la perspectiva:

¿Bebés? ¿Y podré jugar con ellos?

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y Teddy saltó sobre sus pies, brincando de gozo, su pelo chispeando en un brillante color turquesa, mientras aceleraba para salir de la biblioteca, rebotando por los pulidos suelos de mármol, arrancando ecos en los corredores con su risa alegre y cantarina.

Y tú, prometido mío…

Murmuró Harry, poniéndose las manos en jarras y sonriendo de nuevo,

Vas a explicarme ahora mismo como has pensado que vamos a hacerlo.

El moreno cogió la mano de Draco y tiró de él, riendo, arrastrándole por las escaleras y corredores, hasta alcanzar el santuario de su dormitorio, y se sentó con ojos brillantes en su diván frente a la chimenea, arrojando al suelo sus zapatos con un gesto descuidado que hizo tragar saliva al Slytherin, que de repente se encontró muy acalorado.

Cap. 6 . Vacaciones… y planificación familiar

Draco, por supuesto, quería usar una poción, y Harry, - solo por llevar la contraria, pensó Draco - sugirió un hechizo. Sin embargo, pronto llegaron a un consenso. Ambas cosas eran plenamente compatibles, pero la poción requería más tiempo para causar efecto, varios meses como mínimo, tal vez un año o dos, aunque era mucho más suave para ellos, permitiendo que su magia fuese acumulando la energía y el poder que necesitarían para afrontar el estrés de la preñez. Por otro lado, el hechizo forzaba su cuerpo a un embarazo casi inmediato, estuviesen o no preparados para él pero podía acabar con mayor facilidad en un aborto inesperado si no eran muy cuidadosos.

Draco no tenía prisa alguna al parecer, la poción dejaría que sus cuerpos se preparasen, y si pasado un año y medio ninguno de los dos había resultado embarazado, accedió a usar el hechizo con Harry, ya que era el más fuerte físicamente hablando de los dos.

En ambos casos, todo lo que se requería era una estrecha convivencia y cierto grado de contacto físico – de ahí la cláusula de besos y abrazos del rubio – y aparentemente, Harry no tenía problema alguno con ese aspecto de su incipiente relación. La poción era laboriosa y difícil de elaborar, algunos de los ingredientes, tremendamente caros y raros, pero Draco era un genio en el laboratorio y le aseguró que podía tenerla lista cuando él quisiera, a falta de añadir los ingredientes finales, una gota de la sangre de cada uno, justo antes de tomarla.

Harry se empeñó en participar en la elaboración, ya que según todos los libros que Draco y el consultaron, el que los interesados ejecutaran personalmente la poción facilitaba mucho el proceso al parecer, aunque no era totalmente imprescindible.

Con reticencias, Draco abrió su santuario particular al moreno, su laboratorio de pociones personal, y trabajaron codo con codo durante un par de días en otros proyectos, antes de que el Slytherin diese su aprobación al trabajo de Harry.

¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Potter?

Pregunto con evidente asombro en la voz el rubio, observando el color nacarado y el tenue vapor aromático que se desprendía en rizadas espirales del caldero de Amortentia que el Griffindor acababa de apagar y que reposaba sobre la mesa, alzando una de sus cejas. El ambiente olía para él al suave perfume herbal de los productos de higiene mágicos que Draco usaba desde siempre - y a los que el moreno se había aficionado enormemente desde que llegara a la mansión - a su marca favorita de cera para escoba y al suave olor personal Harry, por lo que Draco no tuvo duda alguna de que la poción era…perfecta.

Con una risita ahogada y un guiño pícaro de sus ojos verdes, el moreno se puso en jarras y murmuró con ironía:

Si me dejan, realmente puedo seguir unas sencillas instrucciones Draco.

El Slytherin se sonrojó, intensamente avergonzado. El había saboteado más de un caldero del que ahora era su prometido y un tenso tirón en su pecho le hizo exhalar un gemido. El vínculo se resentía enormemente cuando discutían o se enojaban y el rubio era especialmente sensible a estos efectos, incluso ahora que estaban comprometidos y las cosas marchaban bien entre ellos. Bajó los ojos y musitó con pesadumbre.

Lo siento tanto…

El Griffindor rodeó la mesa y le abrazó suavemente - ambos habían aprendido en los días pasados que la mejor manera de restablecer la magia si se alteraba, era el contacto físico – y Draco dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, suspirando levemente al relajarse de nuevo, colocando sus propias manos en la cintura de su prometido.

Me porté como un autentico…

¿Capullo engreído y pagado de sí mismo, un completo snob?

Interrumpió Harry con voz neutra, haciendo tensarse de nuevo entre sus brazos al rubio. Este suspiró levemente y musitó, abatido y derrotado, tras un ligero estremecimiento, sin separarse de él

Si…

El Griffindor le apretó levemente contra su pecho y la tensión pareció disiparse, aunque no el dolor, que flotó entre ambos como un mal presagio. Durante un rato simplemente permanecieron así, abrazados, mientras el caldero humeaba sobre la mesa. Con un susurro ronco el moreno olisqueó el cabello de Draco y el rubio sintió sus labios moverse ligeramente sobre él, casi besándole.

¿Recuerdas cuando Slughorn enseñó en la clase aquellas pociones? Y como Hermione comenzó a hablar sobre a qué le olía a ella el caldero de Amortentia?. A mí me recordaba el aroma de la tarta horneándose y algo floral que creía haber olido en casa de Ron….

Harry se interrumpió y suspiró suavemente, erizando el vello de la nuca del rubio y añadió susurrando en su oído:

Pero ahora… huele a la piel de un niño recién bañado, al bizcocho casero de Molly y sobre todo, a ti, Draco.

Draco se estremeció de nuevo y el moreno le hizo mirarle a los ojos con suavidad, acariciándole la barbilla:

Ignorante, receloso y cobarde, demasiado ciego para aceptar tu amistad, eso es lo que yo fui para ti entonces y también lo siento Draco. ¿Podemos dejar ese pasado atrás, para siempre?

Una lágrima asomó en los ojos de plata del Slytherin y rodó en silencio por su pálida mejilla, mientras los ojos de esmeralda le contemplaban serenos. El moreno se inclinó y besó sutilmente la huella del dolor, notando el sabor salado del llanto en sus firmes labios y sin vacilación, los unió a los de Draco, arrancándole un gemido ahogado.

Oh Harry!

Draco desahogó su frustración besando furiosamente al moreno, volcando su pasión en el beso hasta que sus pulmones protestaron y rompió el beso, aunque no el abrazo. Le miró con amor y deseo, y murmuró, acariciándole el pelo:

Aun estoy tan asustado, y a veces pienso que vas a dejarme, o que no eres feliz y de repente….

Ladeó la cabeza, devorándole con ojos brillantes, las manos enredadas en sus cabellos de azabache.

Haces algo como esto, y me dejas…temblando, literalmente sin aliento entre tus manos.

Harry torció la sonrisa con gracia, y le apretó duramente contra él, dejándole notar su incipiente excitación.

Me parece que puedo hacerlo aun mejor… con práctica, mucha practica…

Draco le besó de nuevo, hasta que las cosas comenzaron a írseles de las manos, y tuvieron que parar, aunque ninguno parecía recordar cómo había empezado todo aquello. Al día siguiente, comenzaron la elaboración de la poción, ya que el Griffindor se negó a posponerlo, y retrasaron un par de días su salida, dando tiempo a que Andromeda hiciese una visita a su casa para preparar el equipaje, ya que era deseo de Harry que les acompañasen.

Las vacaciones les llevaron a Francia, tras numerosas lechuzas intercambiadas con Hermione, asegurando que se encontraba feliz y contento. El viaje fue tranquilo, en un hermoso tren, muy similar al Expreso de Hogwarts, aunque con vagones-cama, ya que el recorrido era bastante largo. La familia tenía un vagón exclusivo para ellos, preparado y amueblado como una pequeña sala de estar, además de otro para dormir. Desde luego, los Malfoy sabían viajar, pensó Harry, cuando se sentaron en el vagón restaurante para la cena, atendidos por elfos.

La playa en Francia fue toda una novedad para Harry, que nunca había tenido unas vacaciones similares y disfrutó enormemente del suave sol, de las olas y los paseos a caballo por la orilla. Su pequeño diablillo de ojos violetas les llenaba de arena, o les rociaba con cubos de agua hasta hacerles salir a perseguirles. Su trozo de playa tenía un ligero hechizo repelente de muggles, así que gozaban de ella casi en privado y sin preocupaciones.

Cenaron en algunos restaurantes muy elegantes y pasearon por las calles de la pequeña villa muggle próxima, y la noche del 30 al 31 de julio, casi una semana después de su llegada, Harry sugirió ver algo más la vida nocturna del lugar, casi suplicando al rubio, que acabó accediendo con una sonrisa.

Las terrazas al aire libre, la música flotando sobre la brisa nocturna y las luces de los barcos en el puerto eran preciosas y aun destacaban más bajo la luz de la luna llena. Entraron en una especie de discoteca al aire libre, en un rincón del puerto y tomaron una copa, observando el ambiente y a los diversos grupos que bailaban, muchos de ellos bastante acaramelados. Sin embargo, ninguna pareja gay estaba a la vista y Harry supuso que habría otros locales donde los dos podrían bailar juntos sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Cuando Draco fue a por más bebidas, un grupo de chicas se aproximó al moreno y entablaron conversación con él. Cuando el Slytherin regresó, encontró a su prometido rodeado de tres mujeres jóvenes y atractivas, todas muy interesadas en él. Frunciendo el ceño, se aproximó y los ojos verdes suplicaron en silencio, sin palabras y Draco se mordió la lengua momentáneamente.

Aquí estas!

Exclamó el moreno cogiendo la coca-cola que Draco sostenía entre las manos. Se giró hacia las muchachas y de nuevo hacia el rubio, sonrojándose levemente.

Chicas, este es Draco, mi…primo. No sé si le apetecerá bailar un rato…todos juntos.

Draco sonrió, más calmado y tomó un sorbo de su tónica.

Claro Harry, dadme unos minutos y podemos bailar un rato.

La música y las luces eran animadas y las chicas simpáticas y bailaban bien, pero tras unas cuantas canciones, los dos decidieron que una retirada táctica era lo mejor y se despidieron antes de que alguna de las chicas se insinuase más en serio con alguno de ellos.

Pasearon tranquilamente de regreso a la mansión, caminando descalzos los zapatos en el hombro y cogidos de las manos, por la arena mojada de la playa; y que ahora, estaba siendo ocupada por jóvenes parejas para otros menesteres, topándose con más de una retozando en la arena, e incluso algunos otros, bañándose desnudos. Cuando ya estaban a la vista de la villa, muy cerca en la zona de playa que habitualmente ocupaban, Harry exclamó:

¡Bañémonos Draco! ¡Vamos, atrévete!

Apretó el paso, acercándoles más a la playa protegida por el hechizo, mientras el rubio murmuraba una protesta entre dientes.

Por favor?

Draco claudicó ante el ruego y la mirada entre ansiosa y expectante de su prometido y sonrió suavemente, desabotonándose la camisa. La risa de Harry llenó la noche cálida y pronto los dos se bañaban bajo la luz de la luna, tras dejar sus ropas y varitas en un montón, custodiadas por un hechizo.

Finalmente, tras un largo baño especialmente movido, lleno de juegos, empujones y bromas, tiritando y castañeteando los dientes a causa del frio, salieron del agua y se tumbaron sobre un pañuelo del moreno, agrandado y transformado en una amplia sábana. Se cubrieron con resto sobrante de tela, abrazados el uno al otro para darse calor y Draco susurró en el oído del moreno con voz ronca, amoldándose aun mas a su musculosa y tersa espalda:

Ha sido…divertido.

El Griffindor ladeó la cara para besar sus labios, y Draco saboreó la sal del mar en ellos, mezclada al dulce sabor de Harry, que suspiró bajo su contacto, gruñendo de contento, abandonándose a la caricia sin restricciones. El roce de sus cuerpos era increíblemente tentador para el Slytherin y pronto su excitación se hizo demasiado evidente para resultarle cómodo permanecer en la misma posición. Frustrado, se separó levemente, sin querer molestar a su prometido, y el moreno buscó sus ojos, girando hasta quedar sobre su espalda.

¿Ocurre algo?

Preguntó con curiosidad, los ojos brillantes a la luz de la luna. Draco resopló levemente, y le besó la punta de la nariz en un gesto cariñoso y denegó.

Nada, solo que necesito…un poco de espacio.

Inquieto, el moreno se removió a su lado y tras unos minutos de silencio pregunto en apenas un susurro:

¿Lo echas de menos?

Draco frunció el ceño confundido y le apartó un húmedo mechón de la frente, jugueteando con él entre sus dedos mientras murmuraba:

No sé a qué te refieres exactamente… si quieres decir a mi padre, pues claro que le extraño. ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

Harry se sonrojó y por su aspecto el Slyterin dedujo que la pregunta no iba por ese lado. Aclarándose la voz, aunque el rubio apenas logró entenderle, el Griffindor musitó roncamente:

Me refería…mmh …al sexo.

Las cejas de Draco subieron de repente y su boca se abrió en una muda exclamación de sorpresa. Durante unos instantes evaluó la expresión de su prometido y llegó a dos conclusiones muy impactantes:

Harry hablaba totalmente en serio.

Era tan inocente como un corderito.

Ambas apuntaban hacia una tercera, pero Draco decidió ir paso a paso por aquella carretera y se incorporó, sentándose, mientras Harry le imitaba con aire preocupado.

Lo siento, he sido… indiscreto.

El rubio denegó con vigor y murmuró, reevaluando su lenguaje corporal.

No, no. Parece que hay cosas que he dado por supuestas que hemos de aclarar y mejor antes que después, no?

Pero Harry tan solo se acomodó mejor, expectante y Draco se descolocó totalmente y suspiró.

En primer lugar, el grado de exigencia que se puede demandar en un contrato matrimonial en relación a fidelidad y compromiso depende, además del mutuo acuerdo de los contrayentes, del comportamiento previo de ambos.

El Griffindor alzó una ceja y murmuró con cara de desconcierto:

Pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver?

Con una sonrisa Draco murmuró, tratando de ignorar el cuerpo desnudo que se perfilaba en la penumbra ante él.

Déjame terminar de explicarlo a mi manera, lo entenderás ahora.

Los ojos verdes relucieron y el moreno se calló, paciente y atento.

Nunca pensé que mi destino fuera otro que un matrimonio concertado y obligado, así que, en aras a tener libertad después, debía…abstenerme antes.

El Griffindor parpadeó confuso por un momento antes de que el sentido pleno de las palabras de Draco se hicieran patentes para él y su rostro se cubrió de asombro y sonrojo.

¿Quieres decir que…?

El rubio asintió y murmuró:

Deseaba tanto ser libre, no tener que tocar nunca a nadie, ser solo para ti…

Harry le cogió de las manos y murmuró acongojado, recitando:

"No quiero que pienses que rompo mis votos por ti, ya que nunca podré entregar a nadie lo que es tuyo" Oh, Draco!, nunca entendí esto del todo, no pensé que fuera…literal.

Con un gesto de afecto, apretándole las manos el rubio murmuró:

Es mi elección, Harry y puedo vivir con ella. Aunque nunca…esto es mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera soñado.

Haciendo una pequeña pausa y con tono muy cariñoso, añadió:

¿Puedo hacer yo…una pregunta?

Harry respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos por un instante, apretando las manos de Draco, sintiendo que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, en un vertiginoso movimiento repentino, hasta que la calma regresó de nuevo, a través del calor de Draco en sus manos y susurró.

Aunque por otras razones, estoy casi en la misma situación.

Suspiró y abriendo los ojos añadió con aire inquieto:

Me temo que Ginny nunca entendió mis reticencias, pero me resultaba de todo punto imposible hacerlo…era como si…me ahogase en cuanto intentaba algo más que besos o algunas caricias, y acabó resignándose a esperar.

Harry se calló durante largo rato y Draco respetó su silencio, dejándole tranquilo, tan solo sujetando su mano que el joven acariciaba inconscientemente mientras miraba las olas con aire meditabundo. Los motivos de Harry podían haber sido aparentemente otros, pero para Draco era muy significativo el que pese a las presiones, el Griffindor no hubiese podido dar ese paso con su novia y sus ojos destellaron. La atracción del moreno hacia él corría más honda y profunda de lo que nunca hubiera pensado, por muy reprimida y enterrada que la hubiera mantenido en el pasado. La mandíbula del moreno se tensó cuando el joven tomó una decisión y se giró hacia Draco, buscando sus ojos grises, que brillaban como estrellas bajo la luz nocturna, el rostro algo angustiado.

Tengo que hacer algo, ahora mismo Draco, por favor.

Denegando, aunque la tentación era grande, el rubio musitó con limpieza y sinceridad

Harry… no quiero que hagamos esto así, puedo esperar…de veras.

Frunciendo el ceño el moreno denegó y se llevó una mano al pecho, murmurando:

Yo no puedo más, me duele por dentro, me quema, y ahora es aun peor…aun peor Draco, quiero que pare, por favor.

Los ojos de Draco se dilataron, asustados y confusos y el rubio exclamó:

Pero, ¿De qué hablas?

La angustia cubrió las facciones del moreno y su voz se hizo apresurada e impaciente.

La poción, quiero tomarla ya, ahora mismo! No preguntes como lo sé pero sé que tengo que hacerlo.

Draco vaciló, se suponía que debían tomarla una vez casados, aunque realmente tampoco era imprescindible, sino más bien una costumbre. Ya en franca súplica, los ojos de esmeralda llenos de lágrimas, el moreno rogó, dejando que la desesperación pusiese su nota en su voz:

Por favor, considéralo mi regalo de cumpleaños… necesito calmar este dolor, por favor…

Con cierta cautela el rubio preguntó, temeroso:

¿Es… el vínculo?

El moreno vació y se mordió el labio, dudando, los ojos perdidos de nuevo en el mar.

Si, y no, Draco…hay algo más, no lo sé… solo sé que tengo que hacer algo…

Aun indeciso, el rubio susurró con prudencia:

Se supone que debemos estar casados antes, tal vez podamos apresurar la boda…, dentro de un par de meses tal vez.

Harry le cogió bruscamente por ambas muñecas y se sentó de rodillas frente a su prometido, enlazándole por las manos y exclamó en voz baja y contenida:

No! Ahora mismo Draco.

Puso la mano del rubio sobre su corazón y murmuró:

¿No lo sientes?

La magia del muchacho envió una aguda llamada de angustia y dolor a través del vínculo que compartían y Draco respingó al sentir la quemazón del dolor en su propio pecho. Se enojó y preguntó:

¿Pero…como? ¿Cómo no lo he notado antes?

Bajando los ojos, el moreno musitó desesperado y avergonzado

He estado… ocultándolo desde hace días, pero ya no puedo más, por favor, por favor…

Draco suspiró y musitó:

Debiste decírmelo, hubiéramos buscado el remedio. No es la deuda, está casi estable ahora, es algo casi físico…

Con ojos llenos de lágrimas el moreno murmuró:

Draco Lucius Malfoy, me entrego a ti, en cuerpo y alma.

Inmediatamente, el dolor disminuyó y Draco alzó las cejas sorprendido:

Este es el remedio Draco. Cuando pienso o susurró eso, el dolor desaparecía, pero ya no.

Con decisión, Draco murmuró, dejando que sus instintos hablasen por él:

Harry James Potter, me entrego a ti, en cuerpo y alma.

Harry volvió a repetir:

Draco Lucius Malfoy, soy tuyo, en cuerpo y alma.

Harry James Potter, soy tuyo, en cuerpo y alma.

El dolor cesó casi totalmente y un halo dorado rodeo sus manos, extendiéndose a todo sus cuerpos, para desparecer en pocos instantes, dejándoles calmados. Harry susurró jadeando ligeramente:

Déjame tomar la poción, Draco. No podemos tener mayor compromiso que este.

Draco asintió finalmente y tomando su varita, convocó el frasco, que llegó zumbando desde su habitación en pocos minutos. Harry hizo aparecer una copa y vertieron la poción en ella. Con un gesto, se hicieron dos diminutos cortes y derramaron unas gotas de su sangre en la copa. El color de la poción pasó del blanco nacarado al dorado y ambos bebieron hasta apurarla.

Casi sin darse cuenta, mirándose a los ojos, ambos se abrazaron, desnudos como estaban, y se durmieron enroscados el uno en el otro, en la oscuridad de la playa, cubiertos tan solo por la delgada sábana.

La escapada nocturna y el despertar en la playa tuvieron consecuencias imprevistas, ya que cuando los chicos no aparecieron para desayunar, los elfos informaron a las damas de que los jóvenes descansaban en la playa. Ya había luz como para que hubieran despertado, y Narcisa y Andrómeda recorrieron los metros que les separaban de los muchachos por la arena. Durante el sueño, ambos habían permanecido abrazados, y cuando las hermanas les vieron, apenas cubiertos, dieron por supuesto que habían bebido demasiado y acabado, bueno… consumando su relación.

Draco!!!

El rubio despertó sobresaltado, encontrando a su madre y a su tía observándole, y de repente, recordó donde, como y con quien estaba y el rubor cubrió su rostro.

¿No teníais una cama donde hacer esto?!

Draco se calló, era inútil intentar explicarle lo ocurrido a su madre. Su previsible enfado por haberle arruinado la futura boda no eran algo que desease afrontar, y sin embargo, si podía aceptar que le torturase por su aparente falta de control. Sin conceder ni negar, autentico Slytherin, murmuró parpadeando:

¿Podrías bajar la voz madre?

Se giró hacia el moreno e ignorando a las mujeres, le susurró en el oído:

Harry, amor mío, tenemos compañía.

El moreno murmuró algo entre sueños que sonó muy parecido a "Una vez más" y el rubor del rubio alcanzó límites insospechados, incendiando su cara, cuando el Griffindor se deslizó contra él, evidentemente soñando.

Que tenemos compañía, Harry…

El tono de voz y el ligero codazo espabilaron al moreno que encontró los ojos grises y musitó, parpadeando:

Ouch! ¿Es esa manera de desearme feliz cumpleaños?

Sus ojos enfocaron algo más aparte del cabello de Draco y buscó sus gafas, guardadas en el bulto de sus ropas, inconscientemente, hasta que Draco se las colocó sobre la nariz. El rubor le cubrió ante la mirada atónita de Narcisa y Andrómeda, y tiró de la sabana para cubrirse, provocando otro tirón por parte de Draco.

Hey! Que también estoy aquí!

Con un gesto, sus ropas les cubrieron, y trastabillando, el moreno se puso en pie, ayudando a Draco, que recolocó de nuevo las gafas que amenazaban caer al suelo, mientras los dos huían hacia la casa, seguidos de las mujeres que reían a carcajadas.

El regalo de Draco para Harry era un tanto raro, pero el joven tuvo que admitir que era ciertamente algo que nunca hubiera hecho por sí mismo. Esa mañana, un doctor de mediana edad, al parecer una eminencia medica en su campo, les visitó a domicilio y se encargó de corregir la vista de Harry permanentemente.

Una revisión cada dos o tres años debe bastar, solo por si acaso. El joven Malfoy tiene concertadas sus propias citas también, así que puedo incluirle en las mismas, sin molestia alguna.

Harry sonrió y volvió a besar a su prometido y murmuró, aun parpadeando y libre de sus gafas:

Muchísimas gracias, por esto y por todo…

Aun les quedaba una quincena de vacaciones, y Harry la disfrutó mucho, especialmente de un paseo en barco, pese a las nauseas que le provocó inicialmente, hasta que su estomago se liberó del desayuno. Llegó el momento de regresar, y el largo viaje en tren le dio la oportunidad de arrellanarse en los brazos de Draco sin recato, dormitando tranquilamente al cabo de un rato.

El moreno parecía cansado, pero plenamente feliz, y desde que ambos tomaran la poción para concebir, el dolor y la angustia habían desaparecido por completo. Como su madre y su tía creían que se había acostado juntos, Draco decidió que debían compartir habitaciones, y Harry se instaló en su dormitorio, después de una larga charla sobre el genio de Narcisa.

Sin embargo, Draco dormía cada noche en el diván, y solo acudía a la cama a primera hora, para despertar con un beso al moreno. El joven sonreía e invariablemente, le hacia un sitio junto a él y le abrazaba, mientras se acurrucaban juntos y dormían un rato mas.

Harry había descubierto finalmente el porqué de la obsesión de Draco con sus pies, tras un cierto tira y afloja, la noche de su cumpleaños. Obligado a ocultar sus inclinaciones, el rubio bajaba la mirada en las duchas comunales y como resultado, miraba fijamente los pies de sus compañeros, a veces sin tan siquiera dar una ojeada al resto, y dejaba volar su imaginación.

Draco le había dado el primer masaje de pies justo la noche de su cumpleaños y el resultado había sido, bueno… altamente inesperado. Deslizando los dedos firmes y embadurnados de loción sobre su espalda, el rubio había masajeado lentamente cada musculo a conciencia, relajando sus hombros y continuando con sus muslos y piernas. Vacilando, el Slytherin le había insinuado que deseaba hacer lo mismo en sus pies, y Harry le había arrancado la confesión, a cambio de permitirle continuar.

Saber y ver la evidente excitación del rubio no fue precisamente un calmante para Harry, y acabó dejándose llevar totalmente por las emociones de su prometido. El masaje en sí era muy placentero y gimiendo ahogadamente, Harry se aferró a las almohadas, entrecerrando los ojos, ligeramente sofocado, mientras Draco acariciaba sus pies.

Centímetro a centímetro, el rubio fue pulsando cada músculo y tendón, sonrojándose cada vez más, los ojos dilatados, jadeando suavemente mientras convertía a Harry en una masa de nervios a flor de piel. Cuando el rubio, sentado a los pies de la cama y sosteniendo en su regazo, sobre sus muslos cruzados, sus pies torturados tan dulcemente, alzó uno de sus pies hasta sus labios y lamió suavemente su piel, Harry no resistió mas y se arqueó bruscamente, gritando su nombre, mientras su otro pie se presionaba contra la erección de Draco, que se convulsionó y succionó su pulgar, gimiendo entre sollozos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un rato, aun recobrándose del brutal orgasmo y se adormilaron sobre las sabanas. Draco se incorporó finalmente y murmuró sonrojado:

Lo siento…

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te ha gustado?

Denegando y acariciándole suavemente el cabello, el rubio musitó preocupado:

No sabía que iba a pasar esto, de veras…no pretendía…

Acomodándose mejor en la cama, el moreno sonrió y sus ojos verdes chispearon:

Hey…es gratificante saber que puedo compartir esto contigo, aunque ni yo mismo lo sabía…

Con un guiño pícaro añadió, sacándole la lengua levemente.

Es mejor que… mmh ya sabes…hacerlo a solas…

Draco le tiró una almohada, fingiendo enfado, y se enzarzaron en una pelea amistosa, hasta que acabaron rodando al suelo, con Harry encima de Draco, resollando y riendo. El rubio se marchó al diván como dió su palabra, dándole intimidad y espacio a su amante y prometido, y se dejó abrazar por el sueño, contento y feliz.

El retorno a Malfoy Manor estuvo jalonado de inquietudes sin embargo. El joven acusó el cansancio del largo viaje y acabó mareándose levemente, para desconcierto de todos, obligando al chofer a una parada inesperada. Las vacaciones se habían cobrado finalmente un precio, agotando al muchacho, que desplegó una actividad incansable durante los últimos días, apurando cada jornada hasta el mismo límite de sus fuerzas, para caer rendido en la cama. Tras tomar aire durante un rato, y sofocar las nauseas que aun le atenazaban el estómago, el Griffindor retornó a su asiento y se acurrucó entre los brazos de Draco, temblando de malestar, cubierto de sudor frío.

Apenas llegaron, Draco le subió en brazos a su dormitorio y le instaló en la enorme cama, tras ayudarle a darse una rápida ducha para desprenderse del cansancio del viaje y a ponerse un pijama. Un té sedante le calmó un tanto el estomago y el Griffindor acabó por dormirse, aun inquieto, mientras Draco le acariciaba el pelo una y otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente, bien entrado el día, Harry abrió lentamente los ojos y se desorientó un poco. Apenas recordaba nada de la última parte del viaje y solo cuando reconoció el lugar, fue consciente de que habían retornado finalmente. Bostezó, aun somnoliento y se removió en la cama, buscando sus gafas – la costumbre aun estaba arraigada en su memoria inconsciente - y sonrió al terminar de espabilarse. Un ruido le hizo girarse y vio que Draco se encaminaba hacia la cama, sonriendo y ya vestido.

Buenos días dormilón. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Se inclinó sobre él, besándole suavemente en los labios y el Griffindor correspondió a la caricia, sujetándole por la nuca y prolongándola con deseo.

Mmh… parece que sí.

Murmuró el rubio, esbozando un guiño travieso y cariñoso. Le tendió una m ano y le ayudó a levantarse, evidentemente aun preocupado, pero Harry parecía estar perfectamente bien y sonrió, murmurando:

¿Es muy tarde para desayunar? Estoy hambriento…

Dentro de un rato vamos a almorzar, pero si quieres, puedo pedir un té…

Asintiendo, el moreno entro al baño y encontró todos sus útiles de aseo ordenados en el baño, ocupando uno de los lavabos. Se dio una ducha rápida, descansado y repuesto tras tantas horas de sueño y envolviéndose en un albornoz, salió de nuevo al dormitorio. Draco murmuró, enrojeciendo:

No sé cómo quieres arreglar las habitaciones, Harry, así que te agradecería me lo indicaras cuanto antes…

El Griffindor meditó un momento, secándose el cabello y preguntó con curiosidad:

¿Dónde está mi ropa?

De momento, la mayoría sigue en tu antiguo dormitorio, aquí solo está tu equipaje y sin desempaquetar todavía. Al final del corredor hay un par de habitaciones adecuadas si quieres que tengamos dormitorios separados. Y si quieres instalarte aquí, puedo hacer traer tu cama.

Draco seguía dándole libertad y el moreno sonrió con dulzura, sintiéndose repentinamente decidido.

Todo depende de ti…

Murmuró con voz suave y ojos chispeantes, acercándose lentamente a su prometido, con aire seductor.

¿Podrás…controlarte teniéndome tan cerca, Draco? ¿Durmiendo en la misma cama?

Con la boca seca, el rubio asintió sin palabras, tragando inconscientemente, y Harry le besó suavemente en los labios, murmurando:

Entonces, me gusta el cuarto tal como está, Draco.

Su prometido le abrazó y le alzó por la cintura, girándole en el aire y haciéndole reír, y Draco murmuró, mordiéndose los labios:

Eres malvado y perverso Harry, pero te adoro.

Y yo a ti. Vamos, que tampoco me importaría mmh… un masaje de pies de vez en cuando…

El aire travieso y juguetón de Harry al susurrar las últimas frases, ladeando coquetamente la cabeza, sofocaron efectivamente al rubio que gimió desesperado:

Harry! Oh, eres…

Un beso cortó la protesta, y Draco acarició el cuerpo húmedo que se le ofrecía, sin atreverse a más, hasta que el estomago del moreno rugió estruendosamente una protesta. Riendo, Harry comenzó a rebuscar su ropa, mientras Draco ordenaba un pequeño refrigerio.

Esa noche, Harry reclamó su masaje, el primero desde su cumpleaños, y por un par de días, se limitaron a reajustarse de nuevo a la rutina de Malfoy Manor. Las insistentes cartas de sus amigos le sacaron de su nueva placidez. Harry había ignorado por semanas la necesidad de decirle a Ron que no iba a ingresar en los Aurores, pero ya no podía posponerlo más. El haber tomado la poción era una limitación muy importante, ya que técnicamente, se le consideraba embarazado desde ese momento, y en ese estado no se podía recibir entrenamiento práctico de Auror.

Sin embargo, tampoco quería quedarse mano sobre mano, pese a que no necesitaba trabajar y que Draco había expresado su deseo de pasar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo posible. Era algo que tenía que discutir primero con su prometido, y finalmente, se arrellanó en el diván, los pies descalzos sobre la suave superficie y miró con intensidad al rubio, que sin palabras acudió a su lado.

Sentándose igualmente descalzo, el rubio sonrió y murmuró, acariciándole suavemente los tobillos:

Vamos, suéltalo ya. Llevas días dándole vueltas a algo…

¿Tan transparente soy?

Murmuró alzando una ceja, pero algo más relajado gracias a la caricia. No habían vuelto a repetir el juego desde su llegada, pero Harry supo que era un gesto de afecto, no una insinuación sexual.

Para mí sí, amor.

Suspirando, ya que pese a todo, sabía que cualquier enfado entre ellos no duraría mucho, musitó con indecisión y cierto tono de queja en la voz:

Quiero seguir estudiando Draco. Me aburriré si no hago algo…

Y no prefieres ocuparte de alguno de los negocios? Esa es suficiente distracción, te lo aseguro.

Denegando, el moreno insistió y apartó un poco los pies, para no dejarse distraer:

Tal vez más adelante. Ya sé que no puedo hacer los cursos de Auror – Draco reprimió un gesto de disgusto – pero he pensado, que tal vez podría estudiar diseño de protecciones mágicas. Durante la reconstrucción en Hogwarts ayudé bastante, y me pareció un tema fascinante. Esta misma mansión tiene uno de los esquemas más complejos que he visto. Las viejas barreras de sangre son tan fuertes!, casi más incluso que las de Hogwarts.

Draco contempló a su prometido y amante mientras comenzaba a describir entusiasmado como las barreras de la mansión estaban imbuidas en las viejas piedras, haciendo que fuesen casi invulnerables, y como se entrelazaban, capas sobre capas, hasta crear un diseño fascinante. Le interrumpió y pregunto con curiosidad:

¿Y dónde has aprendido todo eso?

Frunciendo el ceño, los ojos verdes le miraron desconcertados y Harry murmuró:

En la biblioteca, por supuesto. Hay un completo diseño de las fundaciones y planos del edificio, está todo muy detallado. Y por lo que he visto, actualizado, sin duda hay un hechizo en ellos.

Enrojeciendo levemente, el Griffindor añadió:

Sabes que hay ciertos hechizos que usan los Aurores para revelar las barreras de un lugar, no? Bien, pues yo…tengo un don, Draco, una especial sensibilidad y puedo…verlas y sentirlas tan solo con desearlo.

¿De veras te interesa el tema? ¿Cómo para dedicarte a ello?

Asintiendo el moreno vio una extraña expresión en los ojos de Draco y este sonrió con dulzura.

Uno de los negocios de la familia es una exclusiva empresa de construcción. Solo hacemos trabajos específicos, reformas y decoración sobre todo, por encargo, aunque de vez en cuando hay alguna edificación nueva. Hay un par de personas que estarán encantados de colaborar contigo si quieres aprender. Entre ellas, yo. Mi hobby es el dibujo. Se me da bien la parte artística y decorativa del tema No sería la primera vez que hago el diseño estético de un edificio, o que me encargo de la decoración. Si tú perfilas las protecciones, el estudio se encargará de los cálculos constructivos y demás.

Harry abrió la boca y se quedó mudo de repente, incrédulo. Ante su mutismo el Slytherin murmuró:

Sería perfecto. Un trabajo de prestigio, en un negocio familiar, que nos permite trabajar desde casa casi todo el tiempo, sin horarios y con mucho tiempo libre. Podemos aprender juntos, no necesitamos un titulo para esas cosas, iremos a ver los edificios que nos apetezca, a estudiarlos, pediremos planos, detalles, tengo trabajando a uno de los mejores proyectistas y nosotros seremos aun mejores.

Harry salió de su estupor y murmuró:

¿En serio?

Asintiendo, el rubio añadió, abrazándole:

Si me dejas decírselo a mi madre, la haremos muy feliz, le preocupaba que quisieras empeñarte en hacer algún trabajo para el Ministerio…Podemos empezar con Grimauld Place, y después Potter Manor… si realmente quieres hacerlo.

La decisión fue pues, tomada y rápidamente, Draco contactó con los empleados de la empresa de construcción, informándoles de sus deseos y como predijera, Narcisa y Andrómeda expresaron su alegría por su iniciativa, ya que en suma, suponía ocuparse de un negocio familiar, y al mismo tiempo, hacer algo que ambos deseaban.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 7. Soltando amarras.

Sin embargo, aun quedaba por discutir con los amigos de Harry este nuevo rumbo, ya que tanto Ron como Hermione parecían pensar que en cuanto pasasen las vacaciones, Harry se distanciaría de Draco, limitándose a regresar a la mansión para vacaciones y fiestas, ingresando en la Academia de Aurores y continuando con su vida como estaba previsto. Tras mucho rogar y exponer pros y contras, Harry se salió con la suya y concertó una visita a La Madriguera, a solas.

Sin embargo, la única manera de convencer a Draco de dejarle ir sin su compañía, fue que le acompañara Beck, el elfo, en calidad de escolta personal. No era tan raro que un mago acudiera acompañado de uno de sus elfos a cualquier lugar, y la presencia de la criatura podía ser explicada fácilmente, ya que Harry llevaría a Teddy y supuestamente, el elfo iba a ser su canguro. Era una solución de compromiso, pero era mejor que nada y Beck se mantendría al margen, dándole su ansiada conversación privada.

A primera hora, tras un desayuno ligero y acompañado de Teddy, que se removía inquieto en sus brazos, usaron la conexión momentánea que Draco había abierto en la red Floo para llegar a la Madriguera.

Sacudiendo la melena negra, mas por costumbre que por otra cosa – Harry había aprendido finalmente como usar las chimeneas sin acabar cubierto de ceniza - y elegantemente vestido, con la piel dorada gracias al sol, su aspecto causó un cierto estupor entre sus amigos, que reunidos en el salón, aguardaban su llegada.

¿Harry?¡Harry!!

Hermione saltó a sus brazos, sin darle tiempo a poner a Teddy en el suelo y el chiquillo exclamó risueño, lanzándole los brazos al cuello:

¡Mione!

Ron se había levantado y murmuró dubitativo, sin saber muy bien que decir:

Eh…tienes buen aspecto Harry.

El moreno dejó a su ahijado en los brazos de Hermione y en un gesto ya inconsciente, desabrochó su capa de viaje y la tendió en una silla, de donde Beck la tomó y la dobló cuidadosamente, haciendo que la familia notase su presencia por primera vez.

¿Es un elfo?

Evidentemente Hermione.

Murmuró intentando reprimir su carácter el moreno, ante el tono de velado reproche de su amiga.

Se llama Beck y es mi elfo personal en Malfoy Manor. Ha venido para ayudarme con Teddy.

Pero… Harry! No está bien usar a los elfos de esa manera…

Exasperado y queriendo cortar la discusión cuanto antes, ya que si empezaban así, el día podía ser un autentico desastre, el joven añadió cortante.

Hermione, Beck es feliz, tiene una cantidad de trabajo razonable y yo soy un amo muy benévolo.

La criatura abatió las orejas y bajó los acuosos ojos ambarinos al suelo, retorciendo la punta de uno de los mantelillos que le cubrían, murmurando en su vocecita chillona.

Beck no es propiedad del amo Harry, pero está realmente feliz de ser su elfo.

Con eso parecieron aplacarse los ánimos y mientras Teddy saltaba y trotaba hacia el jardín junto con Fleur y la pequeña Rose, seguidos de Beck; los adultos se instalaron en el salón de los Weasley, tras que el moreno recibiera múltiples palmadas y abrazos. Entre ellos un abrazo maternal de Molly y uno más embarazoso, acompañado de un beso de Ginny, que se aferró a su costado y puso cara de desconcierto cuando el joven se sentó en el sillón favorito de su padre, en lugar de instalarse a su lado.

Arthur, en silencio se sentó con su esposa en otro sofá, mientras que Ginny, Ron y Hermione ocuparon el otro, y Bill se sentó en una silla. Percy estaba ocupado y Charley en Rumanía, así que ya estaban todos.

Tras intercambiar comentarios banales sobre las vacaciones, y ante la tensión en el ambiente, ya que nadie parecía estar muy seguro de que esperar, Harry llegó a una aterradora conclusión:

Sus amigos creían que estaba fingiendo para que no se encontraran mal y aunque Andrómeda le había escrito en numerosas ocasiones a Hermione, sus cartas no parecían haber calado en la familia. Por eso cuando Ginny comenzó a hablar, pese a que ya les había explicado que no iba a incorporarse a los estudios, y que se iba a dedicar a uno de los negocios familiares, sin entrar en mucho detalle, sus palabras no le resultaron del todo inesperadas.

Oh Harry! Vamos, déjalo ya! Comprendo que quieras mantener una apariencia, pero no es necesario. Aunque te… cases con Malfoy, eso no cambia las cosas entre nosotros. Entiendo porque lo hiciste, y no me importa. Podemos vivir juntos sin más.

Harry se llevó una mano a los ojos y por un momento, los cerró, ignorando los murmullos de aprobación de Ron y las palabras de los demás. Suspiró profundamente y murmuró sin alzar la vista:

¿Y los niños Ginny?

La pelirroja sonrió, creyendo haber ganado la baza y sus ojos castaños relucieron de triunfo:

Supongo que Malfoy podrá encontrar a alguien dispuesto, no? Desde luego que no voy a darle a mis hijos.

El moreno se tensó imperceptiblemente, y susurró con voz helada y casi inaudible.

Pero yo si puedo darle los míos, verdad? Nada ha cambiado, tienes razón Ginny

Retiró la mano, alzando los ojos verdes hacia su antaño prometida y la furia de sus ojos impactó a todos cuando su mirada les recorrió uno por uno.

Nada ha cambiado, no te amo ni lo he hecho nunca Ginny. Acéptalo.

La muchacha abrió la boca y se quedó sin palabras, furiosa. Se levantó pero antes de que pudiera acercarse al moreno, un destello de luz la hizo detenerse, al chocar con el invisible escudo que Harry había erigido en torno a él.

Gritando improperios, la muchacha subió las escaleras a toda prisa y el portazo en los pisos superiores retumbó en toda la casa. Con calma, y volviendo a mirar a sus amigos, el Griffindor murmuró:

Ya veo que ninguno creéis que pueda decidir sobre mi propia vida, pero así es. No voy a ingresar en los Aurores, y de momento, pienso ocuparme de ese negocio familiar con Draco.

En medio del revuelo, e ignorando los gritos y exclamaciones de todos el joven añadió con firmeza y decisión.

Le amo. Realmente le amo, aunque parece que no podéis aceptar eso.

Ante su calmada declaración, se fueron callando todas las voces, hasta que reinó el silencio en el salón. Con un suspiro de decepción, el joven continuó:

El contrato ya está firmado, por si acaso se os ocurre pensar en interponeros. Legalmente estamos casados, es algo que he aprendido con todo el papeleo, y solo falta la ceremonia. Draco es cuanto puedo desear.

Bill, el mayor de los hijos, alzó la voz y preguntó con cautela

¿Estás seguro? Es un…repentino cambio de orientación…sexual.

Furioso, el ojiverde se revolvió dedicándole una mirada demoledora y murmuró apretando los puños:

¿Y tú que sabes? ¿Acaso estabas conmigo cuando…?

Se calló, abruptamente. Cualquier mención a Ginny podía ofender a los Weasley, y el aun deseaba mantener su amistad con ellos.

No, más bien es una tardía aceptación de lo que realmente siento. Draco me ha atraído por años…, hasta tú, Ron decías que estaba obsesionado con él.

Ron palideció y pareció atragantarse repentinamente, enrojeciendo hasta un punto peligroso. Arthur, como siempre el más calmado, preguntó:

¿Estás seguro Harry?

Completamente Sr. Weasley. Si no, no hubiera firmado el contrato matrimonial en las condiciones en que lo he hecho. Me llevó mucho tiempo, era la primera vez que lidiaba con ello, pero creo que Andrómeda agilizó mucho el tema, enseñándome el contrato de mis padres.

Era un mudo reproche y Molly miró extrañada a su esposo, que parecía igualmente sorprendido.

¿No te encargabas tú de eso, Arthur?

Denegando el maduro mago se quitó las gafas con un gesto de cansancio y murmuró:

Ginny me dijo que ya se lo había mandado a Harry y que mejor no molestarle más con papeleo hasta la boda.

Nunca me mandó nada, Sr Weasley.

Molly abrió la boca y sus ojos azules chispearon de furia. Se levantó y exclamó:

Ginebra Weasley!! Mas te vale que esto no sea cierto!!

Molly le dio un abrazo y murmuró:

Si tú eres feliz, adelante cariño. Después de todo, así Charley no será el único gay de la familia…

Y desapareció escaleras arriba, en busca de su hija.

Aunque con reticencias, Ron acabó por aceptar que su amigo no iba a estudiar con él, animado ante la perspectiva de obtener entradas para los partidos de quidditch de la temporada, ya que Harry le prometió llevarle a los que quisiera. Hermione aun parecía dudosa, e incluso insinuó que tal vez deberían comprobar que Harry no estaba bajo la influencia de algún hechizo o poción.

Harry se rió y le recordó que era inmune al Imperius, y aseguró que las únicas pociones que había tomado eran seguras. Almorzaron todos más tarde en el jardín, excepto Ginny, y Teddy escandalizó un poco a los demás cuando les contó que había sorprendido a Draco y Harry besándose en la biblioteca.

Mejor que me eviten ese espectáculo, por favor…

Murmuró Ron palideciendo de nuevo. Su madre le reprendió y exclamó:

Ron! Con esa actitud, no me extraña que tu hermano no quiera traer nunca a su novio a casa!

La sobremesa pasó rápida y el moreno se disculpó, deseando retornar a la mansión. Se despidieron en el jardín y solo Hermione y Ron le acompañaban al salón, seguidos de Beck con Teddy de la mano. Estaban intercambiando los últimos comentarios, y Harry se agachó a coger al niño en brazos, cuando un rayo de luz impactó en ambos, aunque fue parcialmente detenido por un escudo que el moreno levantó instintivamente al oír el fogonazo de la maldición.

Teddy gritó de dolor, y comenzó a llorar y a temblar, sangrando por un corte en el cuero cabelludo. Harry cayó de rodillas, arrollando con su peso al elfo y al niño, y una larga herida apareciendo a través del desgarrón de las ropas en su espalda. Su mano aferró su varita y en un esfuerzo, levantó un escudo y repelió un segundo ataque, mientras Beck apartaba al chiquillo. Impelido por su rabia, atacó a su vez y lanzó un Desmaius tan potente, que Ginny rodó escaleras abajo sin un solo gemido.

El elfo, aterrorizado, se apresuró a contener la hemorragia de ambos heridos, y tras asegurarse de que ambos estaban fuera de peligro inmediato, desapareció instantáneamente, atendiendo la urgente petición del moreno, que ignorando su dolor, se afanó en tratar personalmente a su ahijado. Momentos después, Draco se materializaba en el salón de los Weasley e ignorando a todos los presentes, se dirigió directo hacia su prometido, que reposaba ahora en un sofá, con Teddy aun sollozando entre sus brazos.

Draco!

Exclamó ahogadamente el moreno, devorándole con los ojos, ansioso, mientras el niño redoblaba sus sollozos al verle.

Sh, ya pasó Teddy. ¿Estás bien Harry?

El moreno asintió, aunque el dolor era evidente en su rostro y murmuró, mientras Draco se arrodillaba a su lado, ignorando la sangre y el polvo del suelo, los ojos ansiosos y relucientes, explorándoles a ambos:

Es solo un corte. Ya he cerrado el de Teddy, pero no puedo curarme a mí mismo.

Draco le besó en la frente y el moreno suspiró, aferrando al niño aun mas entre sus brazos. Con dulzura el rubio murmuró, ignorando a todos y acariciando al chiquillo:

Vamos Teddy, Beck cuidará de ti mientras curo a Harry.

Reticente, el chiquillo se dejó coger y murmuró acongojado:

¿Es culpa mía?

No, claro que no.

Susurró el Griffindor, acariciándole el pelo, ahora de un triste color marrón cenizo, aun manchado de sangre. Finalmente Harry pudo moverse y su espalda fue visible. Un par de largos cortes desgarraban el tejido desde el hombro hasta cerca de la cadera y pese a los primero auxilios del elfo, la sangre había vuelto a brotar, empapando las ropas y el sofá.

Merlín, Harry!

Exclamó el rubio palideciendo visiblemente. Comenzó a retirar ropa desgarrada y limpió la zona con un par de hechizos, mientras Molly sollozaba, abrazada a Teddy y Ron, que había atado a su hermana con un Incarcerus, se giraba para no ver las heridas, apartando a Hermione. Bill se había llevado a Fleur y Rose a su cuarto y aun no había retornado.

Con un gesto desesperado, el Slytherin gritó.

Vamos, date prisa Tashe!

El elfo personal del Slytherin se materializó a su lado y el joven rebuscó ansioso en un cofrecillo lleno de pociones y ungüentos que este portaba. Localizó lo que buscaba y vertió un líquido rojizo sobre las heridas y estas dejaron de sangrar inmediatamente. Con sumo cuidado, procedió a cerrarlas con un encantamiento y pronto no eran más que dos marcas rojizas en la piel bronceada del moreno.

Otro frasco fue destapado y con cuidado, el rubio hizo que su prometido se girase, y le forzó a beber el contenido del regenerador de sangre, ya que el joven parecía a punto de perder el sentido, de pálido que estaba. Harry cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre el hombro de Draco, que aun estaba de rodillas y este le envolvió en sus brazos, reacomodándole y sentándose en el húmedo sillón con él joven casi sentado en su regazo, murmurando suavemente:.

Ssh, cálmate, yo voy cuidará de ti.

Frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de dolor, el moreno gimió suavemente y entreabrió los ojos con cansancio.

Teddy está bien?.

Si cariño, solo está asustado.

El niño corrió hacia los dos muchachos y trepó al regazo de Harry de manera que Draco les abrazaba a ambos a la vez. Con un sollozo desgarrado el niño exclamó:

¿Por qué es mala conmigo?

Harry le apretó contra su pecho, y la mirada de Draco notó por vez primera la presencia de Ginny, atada y desmayada en el suelo en un rincón. Con gesto calmado, aunque sus ojos le desmentían, el rubio murmuró:

Sr Weasley, quisiera que llamara a los aurores.

Palideciendo, el hombre asintió y se arrodilló frente a la chimenea, manteniendo una breve conversación con alguien al otro lado. Bill bajó en ese momento y pasando por encima de su hermana exclamó:

¿Puede alguien decirme que demonios ha pasado?

Con un gesto, Draco asintió y señaló las llamas que crecían en la chimenea y musitó:

Creo que vamos a saberlo ahora mismo.

Los dos aurores que emergieron por la chimenea se detuvieron a contemplar la escena por un momento, y aun en brazos de Draco, Harry hizo su declaración, omitiendo el hecho de que había creado un primer escudo sin varita. Ron y Hermione corroboraron sus palabras y Teddy sollozando solo añadió:

No le había hecho nada!!

El mayor de los hombres, recogió la varita y murmuró algo con el ceño fruncido. La varita se agito y expulsó una especie de espada brillante. El auror frunció aun más el ceño y musitó mirando duramente a la figura aun inmóvil:

Es alguna clase de maldición seccionadora, muy potente, Arthur. Tenemos que llevárnosla e interrogarla con veritaserum. Por si se presentan cargos…

Molly comenzó a llorar a raudales, mientras su esposo la sujetaba por los hombros y Bill palidecía. Hermione apretaba nerviosamente la mano de su prometido una y otra vez, mordiéndose los labios y Ron estaba pálido y sudoroso, con los ojos desorbitados y miraba a su amigo. Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento, pesaroso. Draco le miraba, tenso, con los labios apretados, y cuando el joven los abrió de nuevo encontró los de su esposo fijos en ellos. Con un gesto casi imperceptible el moreno asintió e iba a hablar cuando Draco se adelantó, ahorrándole al menos el dolor de anunciar a los Weasley el hecho.

¡Por supuesto que voy a presentar cargos!. Mis abogados se encargarán de ello, pero hago constar que quiero una orden de alejamiento contra ella de toda mi familia.

Los aurores se miraron el uno al otro y el hombre alzó levemente la ceja.

¿Y en base a que solicita tal orden Lord Malfoy? Esto parece un tema… familiar y Ud no es el agredido.

Con un gesto altivo y pese a que estaba cubierto de sangre y sostenía en su regazo a Harry y a su ahijado, el rubio frunció la nariz como si la respuesta fuese evidente. Sin embargo, esta vez, fue la voz de Harry la que se dejó oír, y aunque llena de cansancio, su tono era firme y seguro.

Mi esposo habla por mí, caballeros. No la quiero cerca de mí ni de nadie de la familia.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza y murmuró.

Mis disculpas a los dos. No tenía constancia de esa boda.

Con voz calmada aunque algo tensa, el ojiverde musitó mirando con firmeza a los extraños, dejando que la fijeza de sus ojos pusiesen nerviosos a los aurores :

Aun no hemos celebrado la ceremonia pública, pero ya hemos firmado y registrado en Gringots nuestro contrato. Por supuesto, no deseamos que esto trascienda al publico de momento, es algo de ámbito privado.

Draco se sintió feliz de que Harry hablara con tal naturalidad de su matrimonio y que defendiera al tiempo su intimidad. Los aurores ataron a la desvanecida muchacha con unas esposas mágicas y la levitaron entre ambos, hasta el exterior de la casa, para poder aparecerse con ella en el Ministerio.

Tras una tensa despedida, Beck se encargó de llevar a Teddy , y Draco sujetando a Harry, dejó que Tashe les apareciera directamente en la antesala de su dormitorio.

Narcisa y Andrómeda aguardaban nerviosas y tensas, y ambas saltaron sobre sus pies al verles aparecer. Andrómeda se encargó de Teddy y comenzó a examinarle cuidadosamente y Draco dejó que su madre le ayudara con Harry, al que llevó directo al baño. Ignorando la presencia de la dama, despojó al moreno de sus ropas con un hechizo, aunque conservó sus bóxers, mientras abría las llaves del agua de la ducha.

El agua caliente relajó un poco la tensión de los hombros del moreno y este cerró los ojos, suspirando bajo el chorro, dejando que la corriente arrastrase la sangre aun adherida a su piel, Draco y su madre inspeccionaban cada centímetro de su piel, en busca de nuevas lesiones, comprobando que los cortes habían vuelto a reabrirse.

¡Una maldición recidivante! Estas heridas muy difíciles de tratar, la mas mínima lesión residual y vuelven a abrirse, Draco.

La voz de Narcisa estaba tensa y emanaba un enojo velado, pero Harry pudo percibir la ira de Draco, tan clara, que llegó a molestarle. La dama se marchó apresuradamente, y Tashe entró en unos segundos con nuevos viales de regeneradora de sangre y reconstituyentes.

El moreno los aceptó tras olfatearlos, envolviéndose en una toalla, y los tomó en un solo trago, sin respirar. Suspiró y mirando a Draco, murmuró:

Deja la ira para otro momento, Draco, eso no me ayuda. Ahora mismo lo que necesito es tu afecto.

El Slytherin contempló los bellos ojos de su esposo, su leve gesto de dolor y le abrazó con cuidado entre sus brazos, besándole tiernamente la mejilla. Reconfortado, el Griffindor hundió la cara en el cabello de seda plateada y aspiró el aroma que tanto le calmaba. Sus brazos ciñeron la cintura de su esposo, y depositó un beso húmedo en su cuello, arrancándole una queja. Con un beso en la frente y colocando las manos en sus mejillas, el rubio le miró a los ojos y murmuró con la voz enronquecida por las emociones:

No podría soportar que te ocurriese algo Harry.

El joven se inclinó y besó los trémulos labios sonrosados, dejando que su lengua rozase juguetona en muda petición. Draco entreabrió la boca, jadeando levemente y Harry la atrajo contra su pecho, enredando las manos en su cuerpo y su pelo. El beso se prolongo, lánguido y lento hasta que el Slyhterin recordó súbitamente que el otro aun estaba herido y rompió el beso, preocupado.

Sin embargó, cuando hizo que el joven se girase, los cortes de su espada se habían cerrado y no eran más que dos finas líneas completamente cerradas, aunque la piel aun tenia rastros de sangre fresca.

Enarcando una ceja, el rubio pregunto con curiosidad, deslizando la yema del dedo sobre una de las cicatrices:

¿Quieres decirme que ha pasado con esto?

Harry contempló su espalda en el espejo, y sonrió levemente, mientras un pensamiento travieso animaba su humor.

Vamos, Draco. Tengo algunos trucos guardados en la manga. Después de todo, derrote a Riddle, no?

Rodando los ojos ante la cara de mosque del joven, el moreno le besó la punta de la nariz y sonrió de nuevo:

Soy bastante poderoso Draco, tanto como para hacer magia sin varita, y la sanación no se me da mal del todo.

Narcisa entró con nuevos frascos de pociones y las tendió al joven, que se estaba envolviendo en un albornoz.

Si las tomas ahora, deberían reducir la cicatriz a algo casi inapreciable.

Harry vació, y su ligera angustia se transmitió a Draco, aunque exteriormente permaneció imperturbable.

¿Más pociones? _"¿Es segura para mí ahora?" _

Su tono fue de leve protesta, pero Draco entendió claramente la pregunta mudamente formulada por los ojos verdes y asintió, sonriendo ampliamente. Sin más, el Griffindor murmuró las gracias y bebió de nuevo sin respirar, asqueado del sabor.

Viendo su cara de repugnancia, Draco rió suavemente y murmuró:

Te prometo que la cena será lo que tú quieras, para compensar.

Tras apurar el otro frasco, el moreno pensó por un segundo y exclamó sonriente:

¡Pizza caprichosa! Y fresas con nata!

Riéndose a carcajadas, Draco abrazó a su esposo y le susurró:

Lo que tú quieras, amor.

Sonrojándose, el moreno le besó en los labios suavemente, mientras Narcisa volvía la vista y les dejaba a solas, sonriendo con satisfacción.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 8. Asuntos oficiales y un regalo de cumpleaños.

Harry había confiado su último secreto a Draco, su capacidad para la magia sin varita y el rubio Slytherin rebosaba orgullo por él. Aun le parecía increíble que el moreno se hubiese accedido a su relación con tal grado de compromiso y no dudaba de que con paciencia y amor, el joven finalmente perdería sus recelos hacia el aspecto más físico de la misma.

Una sola nota había ensombrecido su dicha, tras el ataque: Beck. El elfo había gimoteado y suplicado que le castigaran por su falta esa noche, y Harry se había interpuesto, negandose. Draco estaba rabioso, y dejarle volcar su furia sobre el elfo hubiera sido lo más fácil, pero el Griffindor opinaba que el elfo merecía un trato justo y obligó a Draco a posponer el castigo definitivo al menos tres días, arrancándole la promesa de consultarle primero a él. Mientras tanto, el elfo fue desterrado a las mazmorras, donde debía permanecer, lejos de las iras del rubio, hasta su decisión.

Abatido y temblando, la criatura desapareció de su vista y Draco trató de calmarse, notando que su enojo perturbaba a su esposo. Su esfuerzo fue recompensado por una sonrisa y el joven dejó a un lado la ira por el amor de su compañero.

Esa noche durmieron estrechamente abrazados, aunque habitualmente cada uno ocupaba un lado de la enorme cama, tan solo cogiéndose de las manos y Draco tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño, extasiado ante el hecho de Harry se hubiera acurrucado voluntariamente en su pecho.

Sin embargo, cuando despertó, el lecho estaba vacío y aunque era temprano, pudo escuchar al otro en el baño. Harry le saludó con un beso y Draco sonrió. Sin embargo cuando el joven le dijo que tenía que ir a Londres, y que quería ir solo, se quedó extrañamente silencioso. Sin embargo, Harry accedió a llevar de escolta de nuevo a Beck y el elfo acudió al llamado de Draco, que le recordó que si Harry regresaba a casa con un solo cabello fuera de su sitio, no habría dilación en su castigo.

Draco… asustarle no ayuda mucho, me temo.

Murmuró el moreno con cierto reproche en la voz. Draco se rehízo y se disculpó en un murmullo con su esposo, contemplándole con preocupación:

Lo siento, Harry, pero es que no soporto la idea de que te pase algo!

Asintiendo el moreno le acarició y el joven reclinó la mejilla en su mano, suspirando. Normalmente era muy comedido con los elfos, y estos le servían de buen grado, pero tener que quedarse atrás le rompía los nervios.

Si me dejaras acompañarte! Prometo no entrometerme, de veras.

Con un suave beso, el moreno murmuró, frunciendo el ceño:

Esto tengo que resolverlo yo solo Draco. Te prometo que tendré cuidado.

Ante la insistencia del rubio, Harry acabó con Tashe y Beck como escoltas pero por fin pudo abandonar la mansión. Apenas llegaron a la entrada del Ministerio, el moreno se apartó con los dos elfos a un lado del callejón y les murmuró con seriedad, ante la destartalada cabina telefónica:

Sé que Draco os ha dado instrucciones, pero también tengo unas cuantas mías. Hay algún problema en eso?

Los dos elfos se miraron y Tashe murmuró:

Si el amo Harry nos ordena algo que vaya en contra de lo que el amo Draco requirió, podría ser.

Harry meditó y murmuró:

No habléis con nadie, ni siquiera con el amo Draco sobre lo que voy a hacer. Tashe, quiero que te hagas invisible, Beck se quedará a mi lado. Si sucede algo, quiero que me saquéis de donde sea y me llevéis a Malfoy Manor de inmediato, sin atacar a nadie.

El elfo murmuró retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo:

El amo requirió un reporte general de sus actividades, no podemos negárselo.

Frunciendo el ceño, el Griffindor preguntó con cierto enojo:

¿Y que quiere saber exactamente?

No le gustaba que le controlasen y eso hizo que sus ojos brillasen con dureza y los elfos se miraron de nuevo entre sí.

El amo Draco supuso que pediría algo así, pero el solo quiere saber que está bien. Si ud se lo cuenta… no nos preguntará.

Harry meditó largos minutos, pensativo, tratando de ver que haría en semejante situación. Reconoció que probablemente él hubiera sido mucho más difícil de convencer para quedarse detrás y suspiró.

Está bien. Podéis decirle a donde he venido, pero no con que personas concretas he hablado. Si las cosas salen bien, puede ser que tenga que ir a otros lugares, y no quiero que Draco se haga ilusiones.

Haciéndoles jurar secreto absoluto, Harry confió sus intenciones a los dos elfos, y estos se retorcieron las orejas y las manos, nerviosos ante la responsabilidad que el joven había dejado sobre sus hombros.

Como sombras, acompañaron al joven en su deambular por el Ministerio y pronto, la puerta del despacho de Kingsley, actual ministro de magia, se abría para él.

Harry!! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El hombre le saludó con cordialidad y el moreno estrecho su mano con firmeza. Meneó la cabeza y murmuró:

Una lástima lo del asunto de Ginny, me temo que Arthur está muy preocupado. Si quieres verle, puedo hacerle llamar…

No he venido por eso, mis abogados se encargaran del papeleo hasta el momento de la vista. Quiero un favor.

El hombre le estudió por un momento, elegante, seguro y más maduro de lo que aparentaba y asintió.

Lo que quieras, Harry.

Con una sonrisa, el moreno susurró unas palabras y los ojos del hombre se llenaron de asombro, y su gesto se tensó notablemente detrás de su mesa.

No puedes pedirme eso Potter.

Con un gesto casi feroz, el joven susurró:

Claro que puedo. Es legal y perfectamente razonable, después de todo.

Con un gesto, el muchacho sacó un legajo de pergaminos que depositó en la mesa del Ministro y murmuró:

Aquí están los fundamentos legales de mi petición, cuidadosamente documentados. Espero tener noticias suyas antes del pasado mañana, Ministro.

Con un gesto de saludo, el joven abandonó el despacho, dejando al hombre completamente asombrado, contemplando los pergaminos con ojos desorbitados.

Harry dio un paseo por el Callejón Diagón e hizo unas pequeñas compras, antes de pasar por Grimauld Place y recoger y seleccionar algunos de los objetos personales de Sirius, incluida su moto, que deseaba llevar consigo a Malfoy Manor. Kearcher insistió en prepararle un té, después de eso, regresó a la Mansión, usando la chimenea.

Draco estaba ansioso, y le recibió examinándole de arriba abajo, y cuando el joven le dijo sin detalles que había hecho una visita al Ministerio y después unas pequeñas compras, sus ojos volaron hacia Tashe, que afirmó levemente.

Satisfecho, el rubio le acompañó, mientras los elfos recolocaban las cosas que el joven había llevado de Grimauld Place, y charlaron mientras Harry se refrescaba y vestía para comer.

Cuando Harry recibió una nota, a media mañana del día fijado, el joven volvió a ausentarse, aunque ya era tarde.

Tengo que ir, Draco. Aun tengo asuntos pendientes en el Ministerio y fui yo mismo quien pidió esta entrevista.

Draco asintió y murmuró preocupado, olvidando que Beck estaba pendiente de ser castigado:

¿Te llevaras a los elfos? Me quedaré más tranquilo…

Harry vaciló, pero asintió finalmente, susurrando con cierta dureza:

Está bien. Pero no me gustó que les pidieras informes de mis actividades. Esto es un asunto estrictamente privado Draco.

El rubio se sonrojó y murmuró bajando los ojos, después de todo había prometido a Harry darle libertad y dejarle decidir sobre su propia vida:

No quería entrometerme ni controlarte. Me deje llevar por la preocupación. Confió en ti, totalmente.

Harry le besó en los labios y le abrazó, cariñoso. Tras un rato, los dos se separaron más calmados y el Griffindor añadió:

Volveré en cuanto acabe, lo prometo. Es solo papeleo, Draco, tedioso y aburrido papeleo ministerial. Voy a vestirme.

El joven envió recado urgente a su abogado con Tashe, y se vistió cuidadosamente para la ocasión. Beck le siguió en silencio, trotando tras sus pies, y pronto llegaron a la chimenea, que Draco ya había conectado para él.

La nueva entrevista fue un éxito, y el debate entre los asesores del Ministro y su abogado, provechoso y enriquecedor. Las leyes que invocaban eran arcaicas y antiguas, pero plenamente vigentes y finalmente, los hombres se dieron por vencidos.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una vez que salió del Ministerio, el joven se regaló con un helado triple de fresas con chocolate, acompañado de su asesor legal, que perfiló con el aun algunos detalles sueltos.

Era tarde, y Harry no tenía ganas de regresar al Ministerio y no se podía acceder a Malfoy Manor desde una chimenea pública. Así que decidió aparecerse. Lo cual fue un pequeño gran desastre. Porque aunque su aparición fue técnicamente perfecta, impecable, su estomago protestó y apenas aterrizó en el despacho de Draco, comenzó a tener nauseas y acabó vomitando sobre la costosa alfombra.

Draco, que había sentido su llegada, alertado por las defensas mágicas, entró por la puerta y le vio doblado sobre sí mismo, frente a un charco de vómito que aun olía a helado. El moreno le dedicó una mirada compungida y murmuró, conteniendo una nueva arcada:

Ahgg…demasiado helado justo antes de aparecer…uff.

El Slytherin le limpió la cara con su pañuelo y le acompañó hasta su cuarto, y el fatigado joven, apenas terminó de liberar su estomagó, se dio una rápida ducha y se metió en la cama, repentinamente exhausto. El suave té calmante de Draco fue su única cena y el moreno se durmió, acunado entre los brazos de su esposo.

Durante varios días, Harry pareció resentirse ligeramente del empacho de helado, aunque por otro lado, estaba realmente contento y radiante, cariñoso. Las notas de progreso del abogado mejoraron aun más su humor, y pronto, la noticia que tanto esperaba llegó.

Se imponía una visita, una crucial o todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano y el joven ignoró su desayuno, demasiado nervioso para comer, y tan solo tomó un zumo. Draco le vio partir, seguido de los elfos, y sonrió al pensar que Beck era ahora propiedad de Harry ya que este había convencido a Draco para que le transfiriese su propiedad como castigo. Beck era ahora un elfo muy ocupado, el único elfo personal del joven, pero asumía su labor con entusiasmo y ferocidad.

En cuanto llegaron a su destino, y reprimiendo un escalofrió, el moreno se dirigió hacia la sala de visitas y aguardó con paciencia.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, la figura desmejorada y bastante más delgada del antaño altivo y elegante Lucius Malfoy entró por ella y el adulto se sentó en silencio en la silla al otro lado de la mesa.

¿Me han dicho que querías verme Potter?

La ironía en el tono del hombre no había decaído, aunque sus palabras no tenían hierro y sus ojos estaban apagados, cansados. Su largo pelo, usualmente impecable, pendía opaco y sin vida, y había sido atado con un burdo cordel, en un intento de mantenerlo más recogido y manejable. Harry le contempló con atención y después de un instante preguntó:

¿Quiere salir de aquí, Sr Malfoy?

Una risa quebrada fue la respuesta del hombre, que le miró con desconcierto y murmuró lleno de amargura:

¡Claro que sí Potter! Pero no creo que vayan a dejarme salir en los próximos, digamos… diez años?

Con una sonrisa llena de enigmas, el moreno denegó:

Creo que ahí hay un error… suegro.

El hombre alzó las cejas con incredulidad y cuando Harry le puso al corriente de las novedades, sus ojos relucieron con una mezcla de rabia y desconcierto y su voz sonó enfurecida, mientras sus puños se cerraban con dureza, haciendo temblar sus hombros.

Pero eso es…absurdo! ¿Qué haréis, tener cada uno por separado una amante, una concubina o acaso pensáis compartirla?

Meneó la cabeza con pesar y musitó apesadumbrado, bajando la voz y con aire abatido.

Entendería que Draco quisiera tener un amante varón, después de todo, eso es aceptable. Pero ambos sois los últimos herederos de dos antiguas familias, Potter. Vuestra obligación es asegurar la continuidad de las mismas.

Con cierto aire de malicia en los ojos, Harry susurró totalmente en serio, mirando intensamente a los ojos azules del mago:

Le aseguro que Draco y yo hemos acordado expresamente tener descendencia personalmente, así que ese no será el problema. Su hijo es en un genio en pociones, no?

Harry sonrió al ver la total sorpresa en los ojos del otro, cuando entendió a que se refería el muchacho y poco a poco, el rostro de Lucius se llenó de un atisbo de esperanza.

¿Realmente vas a sacarme de aquí?

Harry asintió y el hombre se puso en pie, murmurando, mientras le tendía la mano:

Hace falta mucho valor y coraje para hacer lo que estás haciendo por mí y por mi familia. Podías haberme dejado a mi suerte y nadie te hubiera reprochado nada, ni siquiera Draco.

El moreno rodeó la mesa y asintiendo al estrechar la mano añadió:

Aun le hará falta más para enfrentarse al mundo exterior, Lucius. Y yo solo quiero que su hijo sea feliz.

El hombre sonrió y le palmeó ligeramente el hombro, murmurando con cierta timidez:

No me faltará valor, hijo mío.

Harry sonrió suavemente, llamando al guardia y este abrió la puerta y les acompañó hasta donde aguardaba el Ministro, que esperaba la decisión final de Lucius. Con una sola palabra, el hombre murmuró:

Acepto.

Suspirando ante lo inevitable, el Ministro firmó los papeles y Harry colocó un colgante en torno al cuello de Lucius, que sonrió con malicia. Ambos abandonaron el lugar y Harry instaló a Lucius en Grimauld Place, bajo los cuidados iniciales de Beck y Tashe, e incluso Kearcher, aunque pronto todos los elfos de Malfoy Manor acudieron a prestar su ayuda y sus respetos a su antiguo amo, involucrados en el secreto de Harry por los otros tres.

Harry estaba dividido, deseaba contarle cuanto antes lo que ocurría a Draco, pero quería que Lucius se recuperara, devolverle su fortaleza y eso requería algo más de espera. El hombre no se quejó porque el muchacho le instalase provisionalmente en el desangelado y vacío caserón. Aunque anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar al hogar, también estaba agradecido de poder hacerlo con una cierta dignidad, no renqueante y demacrado.

Harry requirió que las habitaciones de Lucius se arreglaran en secreto y con profundas reverencias, Rasha, la elfina personal de Lucius prometió que se encargaría de tenerlo todo listo. Con lágrimas en los ojos la criaturita se inclinó una vez más ante Harry y murmuró:

El joven Lord Draco es muy afortunado de tenerle por compañero. Y Lord y Lady Malfoy también.

Yo ya no soy Lord Malfoy, RAsha.

Susurró Lucius con voz suave, mirando a la pequeña elfina que se retorcía sobre sus pies.

Para mí sí, amo.

Murmuró la criatura con una última reverencia, antes de desaparecer.

Los elfos acomodaron a los dos hombres, y Harry envió recado a Draco con Beck, informándole que probablemente se quedaba en Londres a dormir, cosa que no agradó para nada al muchacho, especialmente cuando el elfo le entregó la nota en que su esposo le informaba que estaba reunido con un importante mago y que planeaba una cena de negocios con él, mientras discutían asuntos pendientes.

Sin embargo Draco se tragó sus celos, después de todo, no tenía motivos para ellos, y mandó una breve nota en respuesta al moreno, rogándole que tuviese mucho cuidado y que no se separase de los elfos. Sin embargo fue la línea de despedida la que hizo derretirse el corazón de Harry:

_"Te amo, Draco"_

Después de cenar y charlar con cierta timidez Lucius, y cuando este estuvo razonablemente confortable con lo que sucedía, bien surtido de pociones, ropas y demás objetos necesarios y en disposición de marcharse a la cama, el joven, aunque estaba muerto de cansancio, decidió regresar después de todo a Malfoy Manor.

Tashe le apareció, el joven aun recordaba el incidente del helado y estaba agotado. Bostezando, se despojó de su capa y sus ropas, descuidadamente, sin molestarse siquiera en buscar un pijama y se deslizó en el dormitorio en penumbras. En silencio, su corazón se llenó de ternura al ver a Draco dormido abrazando su almohada, el rostro relajado y sereno. Trepó a la cama y con cuidado, retiró la almohada de entre sus brazos, ocupando su lugar, acallando así los leves sonidos de protesta del rubio, que con rapidez se acomodó en su pecho, abrazándole.

Durante los días restantes, Harry salió en varias ocasiones, a veces solo, otras con Andrómeda y realizó más compas en el Callejón Diagón. El cumpleaños de Draco estaba ya muy próximo, y era la excusa perfecta para cubrir alguna de sus visitas a Lucius, que estaba francamente recuperado.

Aunque intentaba disimular su nerviosismo, Harry estaba preocupado.

De hecho, el moreno había decidió comprobar algo, días atrás, y el elfo había cumplido sus órdenes al pie de la letra, dilatando los ojos con asombro ante su petición, pero consiguiéndole la poción que necesitaba en total secreto. El elfo había sido el único testigo de su experimento en Grimauld Place, y si bien el joven le hizo prometer guardar total silencio, la criatura estaba tan entregada a su servicio, que se desvivía aun más por él.

Las nuevas noticias eran buenas, o eso creía. No estaba muy seguro de cómo se trataban esos temas entre los magos, y eso le hacía sentirse muy inseguro. Por otro lado, aunque se sentía cada vez físicamente más próximo a Draco, y su necesidad de él aumentaba cada día, sabía que no podía dejar que su deseo se materializase.

Hasta Draco notó su aparente indecisión, sus besos y caricias apasionadas en un instante, y su retroceso hacia terrenos más seguros minutos después. Era frustrante para ambos, pero al menos el joven no se había retraído totalmente de él y eso le consolaba. Fuese cual fuese la causa de su vacilación, Draco decidió que Harry podía hacer lo que quisiera, y tan solo se limitó a demostrarle que podía esperar, siendo paciente y dándole espacio cuando el pánico le invadía, y aceptando y devolviendo sus caricias cuando se las otorgaba.

El cumpleaños de Draco llegó y muy muy temprano, el moreno se levantó, deslizándose al baño en silencio como siempre en los últimos días. Los nervios no ayudaban nada a su estomago y pronto Draco se despertó, extrañando su presencia.

¿Te encuentras bien Harry?

Preguntó preocupado, deslizando la mano por el cabello color azabache de su esposo. Harry terminó de lavarse los dientes y sonrió, asintiendo.

Solo estoy un poco nervioso. Feliz cumpleaños Draco.

Gracias, Harry.

Un suave beso les unió y el moreno se rió:

Vístete! Mis regalos están aguardando en el salón.

Refunfuñando porque aun era muy temprano, pero obedeciendo y sabiendo que los elfos habían estado preparando celosamente la fiesta en secreto, bajo las ordenes de Harry, se enfundó unos vaqueros y una camisa, mientras el moreno hacia lo propio. Hecho un manojo de nervios, el moreno sonrió a Narcisa, que había respondido a su petición de unirse a ellos y aguardaba ante las puertas cerradas del saloncito donde la familia solía reunirse.

Espero haber hecho lo correcto.

Murmuró el joven, nervioso y sonrojado, empujando las puertas que se abrieron a su roce. Caminó hacia la chimenea, y con un gesto hizo alzarse el fuego, iluminando la estancia. Cuando los ojos de todos se acostumbraron a la luz, Narcisa exhaló un grito, llevándose la mano al pecho.

Junto a su sillón favorito, se alzaba, elegante y altivo como siempre, Lucius Malfoy, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, con las mejores ropas de su vestuario. Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió, contemplando a su esposa e hijo.

¿No vas a darme la bienvenida Cissy?

Murmuró alzando una ceja, y tendiéndole una mano a su esposa. Esta salió de su estupor y corrió a sus brazos, sollozando y el hombre la estrechó, dejando que fundiese sus labios con los suyos por unos momentos. Draco se aproximó, vacilante, y su padre le abrazó fuertemente murmurando.

Tu esposo realmente te ama, hijo mío.

Los dos lloraron en los brazos del recién recobrado padre y esposo, y cuando poco a poco se tranquilizaron, se sentaron todos juntos en un sofá, haciendo sentirse incomodo a Harry que se sintió desplazado. Draco miró a las esmeraldas de sus ojos y le contempló con tal pasión, que el sonrojo acudió a las mejillas del moreno.

Harry…

Su voz sonó tan profunda e intensa que dolía, y el Griffindor notó como la sutil tensión de la magia comenzaba a crecer entre ellos, flotando a uno y otro lado, como un lazo invisible.

No sé cómo has conseguido este permiso, pero nunca podré agradecertelo adecuadamente.

Lo que has hecho por nosotros es increíble, Harry. Tienes mi eterna gratitud.

Murmuró Narcisa contemplando a su esposo con adoración. Tal vez su matrimonio fuera inicialmente de conveniencia, pero el amor entre ellos era real, pese a los ocasionales devaneos que Lucius había tenido fuera del lecho conyugal.

¿Cuánto tiempo puede quedarse? ¿Un par de días?

Preguntó Draco, deseando pasar tiempo con su padre, pero sabiendo que su madre debía estar por delante de él. Bajando la mirada, el moreno susurró algo que ninguno de los dos entendió y con una risa contenida, el patriarca de los Malfoy añadió:

Todo el tiempo que quieras, Cissy. No tengo que regresar, nunca.

Realmente divertido y viendo la turbación y las dificultades que estaba experimentando Harry, les aclaró un poco, viendo su gesto de aun mayor sorpresa.

Cumpliré el resto de mi condena bajo arresto domiciliario. Técnicamente, Harry ha comprado mis servicios al Ministerio por la duración de la misma y no puedo usar una varita fuera de estos muros, o abandonarlos sin su permiso, pero es un precio pequeño para volver a estar con mi familia.

La familia les contempló a ambos y de repente, Draco se echó a reír, llorando y riendo a la vez, mientras saltaba sobre sus pies, cogiendo a Harry entre sus brazos y besándole.

Oh Merlín! Te quiero Harry.

Arrastrando al moreno para dejar a sus padres a solas, el joven rubio le presionó contra una pared y comenzó a devorarle a besos, cada vez más apasionados, mientras murmuraba una y otra vez:

Te quiero, te quiero…

Totalmente excitado y aunque con cierto pesar, Harry le empujó suavemente, desligándose de él y Draco se disculpó apresuradamente, bajando los ojos:

Lo siento, me deje llevar por la emoción…

Acariciándole la mejilla el moreno susurró enronquecido:

Está bien. Me encantaría poder dejarme llevar… pero no puedo.

Draco se mordió nerviosamente el labio y suspiró. Ahora el joven le rehuiría durante un rato, no totalmente, pero si se mantendría alejado de él hasta que se calmasen ambos. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y murmuró dando un paso atras:

No quise presionarte así.

El moreno le retuvo y le miró a los ojos, y el rubio vio nerviosismo, tal vez angustia, pero no miedo y sonrió ligeramente. Inclinando la cabeza, el Griffindor susurró:

¿Prometes no enfadarte?

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Draco le acarició la mejilla y el joven suspiró, vacilando aun. Con un sonrojo aun más intenso pregunto en una vocecita apenas audible:

¿Es muy malo un embarazo antes de la boda Draco?

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, atónito y sacudió la cabeza, como si dudase de sus oídos. Sus ojos miraron a su esposo y su mirada de completa adoración le descolocaron.

¿Cómo has dicho?

Estoy preñado, Draco. Exactamente de siete semanas y media.

Draco le cogió la cara entre las manos y le contempló intensamente, durante largos minutos. Finalmente; le besó con lentitud y pasión y susurró:

Soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra y a la porra con la boda.

Harry sonrió y se dejó besar, correspondiendo ardientemente, hasta que Draco deshizo el abrazo, acariciándole una y otra vez.

¿Por eso me rehuías?.

Harry asintió y murmuró avergonzado:

Lo siento mucho, ahora podría ser peligroso para los bebes, según los libros.

Draco vaciló sobre sus pies por un instante y Harry tuvo que sostenerle mientras el mundo rodaba demasiado deprisa. Riendo como un niño, Draco le cogió en brazos y exclamó:

¿Gemelos? Vamos a decírselo a mis padres!. Siempre quise ver como se desmayaban!

Harry le besó, sus brazos en torno al cuello de su esposo y en sus ojos de esmeralda brilló la promesa que Draco había soñado con ver algún día, la promesa de ser uno con él, sin restricciones y el joven murmuró:

Feliz cumpleaños amor mío.

Este es el fin…. Por ahora.

Gracias a todos por leer, y por vuestros comentarios y especialmente a :

VEROBONED POTTER DE SNAPE SARISSLOVESS BASICIDEA AMIA SNAPE JOEYCOB ANAERIN ALEXANDER POTTERMALFOY ELFURIO MIRUYUMI RIANNE BLACK ARAU


	5. NOta

Hola y gracias a tods.

Mas adelante tengo pensado continuar esta historia, así que todas las dudas y preguntas de los reviews tendrán su respuesta. A tener un poco de paciencia.


End file.
